Faithful accident
by Mira19
Summary: After escaping her abusing father, Bella is caught in an accident but is changed before she dies. 2 months later, she comes back to Forks. What will happen when she runs into the Cullens? What will happen when she is kidnaped by another vampire? BxE
1. Prologue

BPOV

The announcer over the intercom came on and told us our plane would be landing soon in Seattle. It hadn't exactly been my choice to come here, but, since Charlie was the only other family I had, I had no other choice than to go live with him since I was still only seventeen. I chuckled. If they only knew how much I could take care of myself. My mother Renee…Oh god, Renee…had died last month along with my step father Phil in a plane crash coming back home to Phoenix…shortly after the funeral, the law had contacted me saying that my father wanted to take me in, and that I dint have a choice since I was under aged and my mother had selected him like my guardian if she ever died before I became an adult…but, the thing is, she only wrote that because she dint know the _real _truth about Charlie…He was abusive, and in more than one way.

He had physically and verbally abused me during my last visit, which was 2 months ago.

That was also the day my life changed.

No one knew what I had become…well, just one. Alice. Alice Cullen. The day before I was going to head back to Phoenix, Charlie had came in my room and was about to rape me, but because I had been wide awake from my nightmare, I had been able to escape him and the house with my suitcase just in time. I had hit him squarely in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach giving me time to grab my luggage and run out of the house, and into the raining night.

_Flashback_

I had escaped by going threw the woods. I got lost, but something had guided me out of there…and next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a street about to get hit by a car, but it stopped just in time. The driver quickly got out and rushed over to where I was standing, traumatized. She was ridiculously pale, she had…black eyes? And short spiked black hair with pixie features…overall, she was the closest thing to perfection. She had a panicked expression on her face and was inspecting me…but, at the same time, she seemed to be restraining herself, because her jaw was locked and she seemed as rigid as a rock. Also, I had noticed that she…wasn't breathing?

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry! Are you allwright?!" She asked me franticly.

"Ya. Don't worry, I'm fine…" I reassured her. She seemed to clam down a bit. She carefully studied me with her black eyes for a moment before her gaze met my eyes.

"What's the matter? I saw you running out of the forest like you were scared of something?" She asked me, concern lacing her tone. I couldn't tell her. I didn't even know her…and I felt like I was in danger standing so close to her.

"I was…heading for the police station to get a ride to the airport but then I took a shortcut through the woods and got lost. I guess I went deep, because I saw a bear and ran the opposite direction, ending up here." I lied. I've never had been a good liar. She held my gaze and I could tell she wasn't convinced. She taught for moment, and then surprised me.

"Do you need a ride? I could take you to the airport if you'd like…?" She asked me politely, but she seemed unsure at the same time.

I could use a ride. I dint exactly feel like walking 40 miles. I nodded my head and she smiled and signaled me to get in the car. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. I closed my door and put on my seatbelt. From the corner of my eye, I could see her gripping the steering wheel with a bit too much force. For a moment, I taught it would break. She started to drive south towards Seattle with unbelievable speed. I dint noticed I was holding my seat with dear life until she laughed and looked where my hands were.

"I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." She said looking straight at the road. She sounded like she was distracting herself.

"I'm Bella. Bella Sawn." I replied and smiled at her. She smiled sideways at me than restarted concentrating on the road.

"Look, I know it's not any of my business, but what's the real reason you were running?" She asked me. I sighed. I guess it didn't matter who knew, since I was never coming back.

"I was running from my father. He's the chief of police of Forks." I said glancing sideways at her only to see her looking at me with a confused expression. I sighed again and went on.

"He's…abusive. In more than one way. He's been abusing me since I arrived here." I said in a sad and defeated tone. I let my head drop and eyes close waiting for her reply. She was quiet for a minute.

"How could someone do that to there daughter?!" She said obviously angry. Although she seemed sweet and bubbly, she could definitely be a scary little pixie. "God, if I ever get my hands on that cocksucker ill…" then she suddenly stopped and her face went blank.

Her eyes glassed over and her face was emotionless. I figured she was thinking of something so I looked back out my window. I saw lights coming ahead towards us, but Alice didn't change lanes…what was she doing? I looked back at her, and she still had that same blank expression. I was getting scared. The car was only seconds of colliding with us. I started to panic, so I grabbed the wheel and turned it to the max. The car deviated off the road and into the forest. The car was wobbling, and next thing I knew, we rammed into a tree. Everything went dark.

I woke up several minutes later and felt excruciating pain throughout my body.

And a deep gash was running down my forehead. I instinctively reached for my forehead and felt something hard and sharp…a piece of glass. I felt the tears coming down my cheeks from the pain. I looked down and I saw a giant metal piece was puncturing my rib cage and blood was pouring out. I knew I dint have much time left before the darkness would envelope me permanently. I turned my head slightly to check on Alice, but she wasn't there. Confused, I looked around and found nothing. Where was she? What had happened to her? I could feel my blood draining quickly. I knew I had only a couple more minutes to live…

I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Suddenly, I heard some metal being ripped apart, and felt myself pulled out of the car. I groggily opened my eyes to see what was happening. Alice was above me and was laying me down on some soft and wet grass. She was perfectly fine…which was weird since the driver's side of the car had received the most damage. I didn't have time to think about it, because Alice was leaning over my neck and her mouth was pressed against my neck…what the hell was she doing?

"I'm sorry…please forgive me." She whispered against my neck. I didn't have time to figure her words when all of a sudden; I felt something sharp cut through my neck.

I was relieved until I felt excruciating spreading from where I had been cut. It felt like I was being charred alive…I barely heard Alice sobbing beside me and apologizing. The fire kept raging inside me to the point where my entire body was being burned. Suddenly, I couldn't hear Alice anymore. She had left me…

I had woken up 3 days later, with an uncontrollable burn in my throat. An innocent doe was walking by me, and she smelled quite good, and promised to quench the burn in my throat. Next thing I knew I had launched myself at it and my teeth were slicing through her neck.

Her blood had only quenched the burn slightly, but I was too shocked by what I had just done. And in that instant, I understood what I had become…

_End of Flashback_

Since that day, I had learned to control my thirst for blood by hunting animals once very week. Human blood definitely seemed more potent, by I didn't want to be a monster and kill innocent humans. I wanted to be better than that…

I wanted and will be better than I was.

Since I was a vampire.

* * *

**Well, this is my first chapter of my first story. please review and let me know if it sucks or if its good. I'm new at this and don't have much experience, but this idea kept nagging me...anyway, please Review!**


	2. New Start

BPOV

As I got off the plane, I spotted Charlie waiting for me beside his cruiser. I grimaced. I would rather die than face him ever again. I knew what he was going to do to me once we got home. Probably force me to cook him diner and massage his feet while he ate…lovely. I walked over to him making sure my face was expression less. He looked me once over (pig!) and signaled me to get in the car.

I noticed there were many other scents in the car and a few dried blood spots…I didn't even want to think about what he had been doing. I had made sure to feed before I climbed on the plane, so his blood didn't bother me…much. I was almost immune to human blood. I used my power I had gained after I was changed to see into his mind…

_Mmmm! Boy she looks good! God, I hope I have better luck than last time…_

I stopped right there. I did NOT want to know what he was planning. The only one getting hurt in that scenario would be him. But at least I would be able to know _when_ he would "attack". After I had been changed, I had found out that I had some sort of shield in my mind. I had been practicing for the last month at expanding it, and now I was able to cover an entire building easily…and I also found out that if I shield a specifique mind, I can hear they're thoughts as well as send them messages or commands that they would immediately obey.

I was so lost in taught that I didn't notice we arrived. I looked over to see Charlie getting out of the car not bothering to help me out with my luggage. I sighed and walked over to the trunk and got my luggage out. I slammed down the trunk and brought it up to my old room. Nothing had changed much. It was still messy from last time. Not surprising that he didn't bother to clean it up. I sighed and placed my luggage on my bed. I unzipped it and placed my cloths in my closet and my books on my old night table. I took out my bag of bathroom necessities and placed it under my bed. Once finished, I grabbed my suitcase and threw it in the closet and closed the door.

I made my way downstairs and saw Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game. Once he heard me, he lifted his head and started with the commands.

- "I don't see any diner on the table. Let's go. Move it." He yelled at me. Jesus Christ, sorry for unpacking my stuff! I was about to voice my thoughts but I held my tongue. No use making it worst than it already is.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients I needed to make creamy Alfredo. I knew he liked it, and I wasn't going to eat, what with the whole I can't digest human food. And it literally smells like crap. But might as well try to get along with the pig.

After an hour, the pasta was ready. I set the table and called him over. He came in, practically dragging himself, and sat down looking cautiously at his plate. He picked up and put the food in his mouth and grimaced. He spit it out and threw the plate onto the floor.

- "Don't you know how to cook you worthless brat!? I'm going out to eat. This mess better be cleaned up when I get back, or else!" He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house pushing me along the way. Although it felt more like some material had brushed against my skin, but keeping up the human façade, I purposely tumbled backwards. Accidentally, I made a dent in the floor. Shit. I was going to have to do something quick about that…I looked around and placed a hard carpet over the dent. There. Perfect. I cleaned up the mess at inhuman speed and made my way upstairs. I decided to continue where I was in my book, Lost Souls, but not before I made sure to lock the door in case Charlie came back home and I didn't notice.

I usually got caught up in my books so much to the point where there could be a stampede outside my room and I wouldn't notice. I was at the part where the main character had found a vile of blood in the bookcase, when I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

I had only seen it for half a second, but I definitely knew what I saw.

She had pale skin, gold eyes, and short black spiky hair.

Alice.

Without thinking about it, I leaped off my bed and jumped out of my window, landing silently on the wet grass. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining. I ran to where she had been and started to smell and picked up her scent.

She had gone south, but before I began to run, I heard tires squealing. I turned around and saw Charlie getting out of his cruiser. Shit. And it was starting to rain! It would wash away her scent! And it's not like I could take off…Crap.

I sighed and waited while he got to the porch before I ran and dashed up into my room. I went to my bed and picked up my book and started to read again, sitting in my rocking chair. The door knob giggled, and I could tell he was trying to come in. I heard him sigh in frustration and give up. I smiled to myself and began reading again when I heard his snoring. After a few hours, I decided to take a shower. Before I reached the knob, I stepped and a piece of paper. I looked down and saw it was a message. I picked it up and read what was written on it.

_I was forced to enroll you in high school…Be at Forks High School tomorrow at 8:30. You better get good grades for what I'm paying! And breakfast better be ready when I wake up!_

I grimaced and groaned. Just what I needed. Of course it wouldn't be hard to ignore the burn in my throat, but having to re-start school in the middle of the year would suck. I sighed and made my way to the closet and grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water not caring about the temperature, since it didn't affect me, and let myself get immersed in the hot water pouring down my body…After letting my muscles relax, I washed my hair and body. I rinsed myself and turned off the water and wrapped myself in the towel, and made my way to the bedroom. I checked my clock to see what time it was. 5:30 in the morning. I had at least a good hour before Charlie waked. I put on some random underwear, and walked over to my closet. After a few minutes of choosing, I decided to give a good impression. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans rimmed with gemstones and a pair of black flats. As for the shirt, I decided on my dark blue blouse that accentuated my curves nicely. I brushed my long wavy dark hair and decided to keep it loose. I applied light makeup and added my favorite necklace, which was a black rose rimmed with diamonds (fake, of course). Over all, I looked pretty good.

I checked my clock again and saw that Charlie would wake up in 15 minutes. I quickly ran downstairs at inhuman speed and fried up some eggs and bacon. They looked ready, so I slipped them on a plate and placed it on the table, along with some toast and milk. Just as I started to clean up, Charlie came downstairs and groggily sat at the table, eyeing his breakfast, once again, cautiously.

He picked up the fork and brought it to his mouth. He dint spit it out this time, but frowned the whole time while eating. As he ate, I continued to clean the kitchen while avoiding his gaze. I could feel him looking at my ass. Just to make my assumptions right, I enveloped his mind and was immediately disgusted.

_God, I'd love to just smack that ass…too bad her door was locked last night. I'll make sure to find that stupid key tonight…_

Boy, what I wouldn't give to hit him right now…the bastard has it coming, and at this pace, it might come just soon enough…

After what felt like an eternity, the pig finally finished eating.

"Hurry up and get to school! Its five miles from here, so I'd start walking is I was you." He yelled over his shoulder walking upstairs. I cleaned up the table and ran upstairs, avoiding any chance to bump into him. I closed and locked my door, and waited until he left. Once he did, I checked what time it was. 8:25. I sighed. The only thing good that came out of this was that this town almost never had sunshine. While I was in Phoenix, I had to constantly wear dark hoodies and hats and long baggy pants and gloves in order to not be exposed to the sun since I would literally shine like a thousand diamonds. Being here would be like a giant break from all that covering my skin nonsense.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and black coat and dashed outside. I ran through the woods at inhuman speed and arrived at school in less than a minute. The parking lot was filling quickly with students, so once at the edge of the forest; I slowed down to jogging at human speed.

I finally arrived and made my way to the main office, avoiding all the confused gazes from the students and the annoying whispers. Finally through the office doors, I went to the front desk and introduced myself to the receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here." I said politely. She smiled at me and began searching through her piles of papers.

- "Here's your schedule and a map of the school just in case. Have a great first day, and welcome to Forks High!" She added cheerfully. I smiled and nodded at her before I stepped out of her office. Once out, I checked my Schedule. I had Government first, then Geometry, then Spanish, after that I had lunch, then Biology, and finally, gym. I groaned. I hated gym, even though I could probably pubble every one in gym. I signed and ran to my first class since I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

I made it with only seconds to spare. The teacher signed my sheet and motioned that I go sit down. I looked around the class and spotted an open seat. My eyes widened when I saw who else was sitting beside that seat…

Alice. Alice Cullen.

* * *

**oh ho. What's gonna happen next? lol the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! Yes, I'm evil. XD**


	3. Meet the Cullens

**Disclamer: I don't own any of these caracters...Well, exept for the new one I'm gonna add. I definitely own that one! (later chapter)**

**BOLD SCRIPT = Bella's sent thoughts.**

_ITALIC SCRIPT = other peoples thoughts_

* * *

BPOV

NO. FREAKIN. WAY. How could she still be here? Was she really watching me in the woods last night? I didn't have time to think about when the teacher cleared his throat in an irritated way. I grimaced and made my way quickly to the back of the class where the desk was.

I sat down ignoring her completely. I could feel her staring at me, so I enveloped her mind to see what she was thinking…and if my assumptions were correct.

_Ho- how could she of survived? I was sure her heart had stopped…_

So she recognized me. Knowing she was a vampire as well, I decided to send her a message of my own…

**Ya, I'm alive. I woke up like 3 days after you…whatever you did to me.**

I glanced sideways at her and her mouth was gapping open, and her eyes were popping out so much I swear they were about to fall.

_What the…? You can hear my thoughts? And how can you talk to me in my mind as well?_

She was staring at the front of the class but her mind told me otherwise. I had her full attention. Good. I needed some answers.

**Ya…sort of…and I can't explain it better than say that I have some sort of shield in my mind…If I envelope a specifique mind, I can hear their thoughts, as well as send them messages, like I'm doing right now…**

She nodded slightly. Her expression suddenly turned panicked. Her head turned towards me, and her eyes got wider.

_WAIT! I changed you two months ago…which means you're a newborn. How can you control your thirst around so many humans?!_

So…being able to control my thirst this good wasn't normal? I frowned. I hadn't known that…

**It doesn't bother me that much…It smells way better than animal blood, but not enough that I would attack them. I'm sort of immune to it by now…**

Her expression clamed down a bit and she pursed her lips.

_Would you mind coming over to my house after school? I'm sure my father would want to examine you. We've never met a vampire with so much control while they are so young…_

I considered her offer. I've always wanted to know more about what I had become, and this would give me a chance to make friends I could actually be around with…I turned my head to look at her and I smiled slightly, nodding my head. She smiled so wide I swear she looked like a five year old about to get a shiny new toy.

She "told" me the address to her home, and then we pretended to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about, while chatting in our minds.

Apparently, she lived with six other vampires, 5 of them including her were attending this school while her "father" worked at the local hospital, and her "mother" was an interior designer. I found out each of them were paired off, except for one.

_Ya…Edward is pretty complicated…He gets "hit on" a lot, but…I don't know, he never shows interest in any of them…and then he's always down and whenever he sees one of us with our mates, he gets depressed by what Jasper tells me…_

I gave her a confused look. She didn't seem like she got what I was confused about, but after a few seconds, her face lit up in comprehension.

_Oh! Right…I forgot to mention. Jasper can feel what others are feeling. Like he can detect your current emotions…but it's not that great because if someone gets depressed, he automatically gets depressed as well…_

I nodded. I could just imagine what that was like…

**Does anyone else in your family have powers?**

_Ya. Edward can read minds, which really doesn't help when we get "carried away" and he has to see what we see, and watch what we think what with the whole doesn't have a mate._

Her face fell for a minute. She shook her head for a minute in frustration.

_I don't get it. I've been trying to hook him up with another vampire for a while, but he just keeps resisting…_

I nodded. I was true, though. Why didn't he just go with one of the vampire interested in him? Then I suddenly remembered something the night of the accident…

**Alice, do you have a gift?**

She looked up at me and smiled.

_I sure do. I have visions about certain people's future. They're never specifique, but they are helpful…The night we got into that accident…I had been having a vision. I was too distracted to notice the other car coming straight for us._

She looked at me apologetic and her face fell.

_I'm so sorry…_

Why was she sorry? It hadn't been her fault…I placed my hand on hers under the table and looked at her.

**Alice…don't be sorry. You're the one who saved my life in the end. You know that, right?**

_Still…I should have been more careful…_

I checked if the teacher was looking, and then rubbed her back soothingly while he wrote on the chalkboard. I remembered seeing her last night…Had it been her?

**By the way, were you in the woods by my house last night?**

Her reaction surprised me. She growled just loud enough for me too hear. She looked at me with obvious fury in her eyes.

_I've been going to your house every night since the accident. Your father is literally gods disgrace! He brings home young girls almost every night, rapes them, and then he kills them to cover himself. But he hasn't been able to since I've been there. Whenever he brings someone home, I kind of kidnapped the "victims", knock them out and bring them to there home. Living in a town this small really has its benefits, like knowing where everyone lives. God, you have no idea how much I want to strangle that cocksucker!_

Her lips curled up in anger and if it wasn't for the other students, I swear she was about break everything she saw. She clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

_Well, I guess I'll talk to you at lunch…the bells about to ring in 3, 2, 1…_

RING!

Wow, she really was psychic. I grabbed my bag and made my way to Geometry. I smiled and waved at her before she entered a building leading to English class. She gave me a wide smile before she disappeared. I walked into "building 5" which was Geometry. I entered the already full class, and marched over to the teacher's desk and gave her my sheet so she could sign it. She motioned me to go sit down in the back, which was where the only open seat was.

While I was walking, I noticed I was getting a lot of winks and looks from the boys. One of them, he had blond hair, blue eyes and a round kiddish face, was even daring to stare at my breast! Bastard! I sat down and then sighed when I noticed the bastard had relocated to sitting beside me…great.

He extended his hand to me, while introducing himself.

-"Hey, there. I'm Mike Newton. You're the new girl, right?" I shook his hand and smiled at him…forcefully. I'd rather rip his head off than become friends with this pig.

-"Ya. I'm Bella, and nice to meet you." NOT.

-"So, since you're new, I was wandering if you'd like to go to diner with me tonight? And, give you a tour of the town?" He asked me nervously. Oh, common! I was only seconds away from hitting this perv. I mean, seriously! He wasn't even looking me in the eye!

I was about to reply sharply, but I was interrupted by the guy sitting next to me.

-"Mike, maybe you should lay off the new girl, for once? I'm pretty sure she's not in the mood to be drugged and raped tonight. And besides, my girlfriend already made plans with her, so butt out." I sent him a thankful look while Mike stood and marched out of the classroom, muttering something like "…not a bad idea…I should give it a try next time I get the chance…" Sick bastard.

I grimaced and turned back to my savior. He had blond locks, golden eyes, and pale skin…exactly like mine…I inhaled through my nose and noticed immediately why he had that specifique color…he was a vampire. I wonder if he was one of the Cullen's…

-"You must be Bella, the one Alice was telling me about. I'm Jasper." H e extended his hand towards me. I shook it and remembered what Alice had been telling me about Jasper…I sent him a message, figuring Alice told him about that.

**So, you probably know what I can do, right?**

He smiled sideways at me and nodded.

**Thanks for helping me out with that creep. I was seconds away from breaking his neck.**

He chuckled and smiled.

_No problem. Any friend of Alice is a friend of mine. And besides, I'm tired of seeing him hurting the girls around here and using them like some sort of tissue. Use once, then throw away, that's his motto._

I laughed silently and then concentrated the rest of the class since I really sucked at Geometry. The period really was long, but I learned quite a bit. I was almost done my work when the bell rang. He said he'd save me a seat at lunch were his family sat, and then we walked our separate ways. He was a great guy. I saw why Alice loved him.

I walked to Spanish, made the teacher sign my paper, and sat in the back of the class.

Nothing interesting happened during the period, apart from the other perv's stealing glances at me. I definitely made sure to stay out of their minds, focusing on my work.

I was thankful when the bell rang, signaling we could head to lunch. I put my bag in my locker I had been given at the beginning of the day. Alice came over to me, practically dancing, and took my hand dragging me to the cafeteria. As we came through the doors, everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at us. I ignored them. I was starting to walk over to the lunch tables, but Alice pulled me towards the cafeteria lunch line.

-"What are we doing?" I whispered silently. She smirked at me while picking random foods and filling up 2 trays. She pointed to her head and I understood what she meant. I enveloped her mind, and she explained to me why we needed to do this.

_Keeping up the human façade. We don't actually eat it, but this way it at least _looks_ like we are. It would bring up too much suspicion if we didn't eat at all…well, look like we do._

**Oh…ok I got it.**

She paid for the food, ignoring me when I said I could pay for it myself, and we walked over to, I assume, her family table. They were all already there.

-"Hey, guys. This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my family. That's, as you have already met, is Jasper, my mate." He smiled at me warmly. "…Over there is Rosalie" She pointed to an absurdly beautiful blond girl, who nodded slightly and smiled at me. Suddenly, I felt myself being lift off the ground and being crushed. "Can't….breath!...." I tried getting out, and whoever it was let me down. Everyone was laughing and I turned around and was met by a HUGE guy with curly dark hair and a huge grin on his face.

-"Sorry about that. I'm Emmett. Also known as the Dominator!" He said flexing his absurdly large muscles. I chuckled slightly. He reminded me of the big brother I've always wanted. Alice tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I turned around, but it wasn't only Alice standing there…

She was standing beside the recantation of Adonis…

He had wild and messy tousled bronze hair, beautiful and deep golden eyes that I could stare at for the rest of my life, a firm jaw line, he was thin, but you could see he had muscles and the most beautiful dazzling smile that took my breath away…

He smiled at me and extended his hand to me. I greedily shook it, marveling at his smooth skin.

-"And I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said in a smooth velvety voice.

* * *

**X)....I'm so evil, right? What's gonna happen now? lol you know my drill. more reviews, faster updatesXD...and next chapter is Edward and Bella during Biology and perhaps when Bella is at the Cullens.**


	4. Adonis

**First chapter in EPOV! Yay!**

**Read on!:D**

* * *

EPOV (third period)

God, could life be any more boring? I was sitting beside Jasper in Social Studies, letting my mind drift off. I thought about what was going on next month…

Tanya and her family were coming over for a visit to see Carlisle…That was the cover story, of course.

I sighed. My family had been trying for the past 50 years to "hook me up" with Tanya or one of her sisters (Kate, Irina and Miranda. There was also Carmen, but she was with Elzear.). Thing is, I didn't want any of them. Sure they were beautiful, smart and funny, but…they just weren't right for me. The only one that didn't want me was Miranda.

She was amazing, and like the sister I never had. She had moved in with Tanya and her family a few years ago. Whenever she would come along, she would stay by my side and keep Tanya from literally raping me. Tanya was _very _persistent, and I swear if it wasn't for Miranda, she would have "attacked" me by now.

I owed her.

Big time.

It's not like I didn't like Tanya, it was just that she seemed more like a sister or a friend than a…mate. Well, a sister who tried to rape me would be a good description. I've been trying countless times to tell her, in a gentlemen way, that I did not return her affection, but she just ignores it and keeps going.

Her other sisters had gotten the hint after there third visit, in which I was grateful. But Tanya…yikes.

Suddenly, I remembered something…for the past year; Alice had made no attempt at bringing me closer to Tanya…strange. Usually she would be the one behind the whole setup.

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Jasper nudging me in the side.

_Dude, are you ok?_

He was looking from the side of his eye waiting for a reply. I sternly nodded my head and looked back to the front of the class, pretending to be attentive.

_By the way, did you hear about the new student?_

I looked at him confused. Why would he care?

_She's also one of us. Apparently, she's already good friends with Alice. And to be honest, she's quite nice. I talked to her during Geometry. She's pretty cool._

He replayed what happened during Geometry and I was having trouble containing my laughter. I kind of felt bad for Bella.

And then in his mind, she turned her head to look at Jasper and my breath caught.

She had long dark wavy hair that fell to mid-back, beautiful figure, her eyes may be the same color has the other vampires, but I could get lost in them for hours…

She was…there were no words to describe her…

Breathtaking. Even that wasn't enough.

Jasper was smirking beside me, but when I tried to read his mind, he was blocking me. Strange…I didn't have time to ask him why he was blocking me, because the bell rang signaling us that we could head to the cafeteria.

_Just to give you a heads up, Alice invited Bella to come sit with us at lunch._

For some reason, lunch just became my favorite part of the day.

I grabbed my books and made my way to the lunchroom. I went in the cafeteria line to grab my props. Halfway through the girl in front of me turned around and gasped when she saw who it was, and so did I. Great. It was Lauren Mallory. She was one of the girls in school that were trying to gain my interest in them…

If only they knew how lucky they were that I did not like them back

_Mmmmmm! God he is H. O. T!_

"Hey, Eddie! Do you want to eat with us today?" She asked me in a seductive voice…or what she thought sounded seductive…

"No thank you, Lauren. I'm eating with my family." I told her in a polite tone. No use growling at her…she'd probably think it was sexy…Ew.

"Maybe we can get together another time…" She purred at me and walked away. I grimaced and shook my head in frustration. Why couldn't she just take the hint or keep away?

I sighed and started to walk over to my table forgetting completely about the food. My head was dropped, and has soon as I lifted it up, I halted briskly in my tracks.

She was there.

At _our _table.

Without even noticing, a smile spread across my face, and I made my way over to her where she was gasping for air from Emmett's bear hug. I chuckled. He really did resemble a bear in more than one way…

I stood behind her, waiting for her to turn around so I could introduce myself, but Alice was too impatient for some reason.

She tapped her shoulder, making Bella turn around. She looked at Alice first, and then when she saw me she…gasped? I smiled crookedly at her and offered my hand while introducing myself. As soon as my hand connected with hers…I swear it was like an electric current zap through were out hands touched…and I loved the feeling of it.

-"And I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure too meet you Bella." Dawm right it was. She smiled the most heartbreaking smile, and literally took my breath away…

BPOV

He took my hand and led me to their table, and sat down.

Touching his hand was like sending an electric current down my spine…in a _very_ good way…

Everyone smiled at me before they started talking about various subjects, like when they were going hunting this weekend, and forcing me to come along, and a few other subjects I dint concentrate on…

I was too busy focusing on Edward.

I kept stealing glances at him beside me, and sometimes looked back quickly, because sometimes I caught him looking back at me too…

After a few long minutes, I decided to steal one last glance at him. I quickly regretted it. He was looking at me too. With one difference. I couldn't look away. He held my gaze with so much intensity, that I swear if something would have blown up, I wouldn't have noticed…His eyes pierced mine with curiosity, frustration and…another emotion I couldn't detect.

We kept looking at each other intensely until someone hit Edward on the shoulder and cleared there throat. I looked away from Edward to see it had been Emmett. Why did he have to interrupt us now?! I glared at him while he talked loud enough for the whole school to hear.

-"What are you staring at, Eddie boy?! Does Bellie have something on her face or are you having a staring contest I wasn't informed about?" He yelled while wearing a huge grin on his face. If I would have been human, I would have been redder than a tomato. I groaned. Why did he have to do that? I looked up to see the entire family smirking at me except Edward who was looking away.

I couldn't see his face, but I saw from the corner of his head that he was smiling.

We kept talking the rest of lunch (Well, everyone did while I inhumanely forced myself not to look at Edward.) about various topics until the bell rang.

-"I'll see you after school, Bells!" I turned my head to see Alice waving at me before she disappeared. I smiled and waved back. I dumped my tray in the garbage and walked out of the cafeteria. I stepped out into the mist and relished the feeling of it on my skin. I was just light enough that it didn't soak my skin, but just enough to cleanse it. It felt great. I was about to enter the Science building when all of a sudden, someone taped on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and was met by Mike. Crap.

-"Where are you headed, gorgeous?" He asked huskily. What the hell had gotten into him? Lust and excitement were clouding his eyes completely. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled by accident.

-"Mmmmm…I like em' feisty." He said grabbing me by the waste. If he kept going, I swear he was going to die. By me hand…or by the car that was close to me.

-"Get. Your. Hands. Off. ME!" I screeched at him. He didn't listen to me, instead he started to lead me to a car, but about half way there a pale hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Mike got irritated and started to complain at whoever saved me until he saw who it was. I became confused, and turned my head to look over my shoulder to see my savior.

Edward.

He was gripping Mike's shoulder so hard I swear it would break, and was giving him the scariest look I had ever seen. He stared down Mike and finally spoke in his voice, only it wasn't the velvety one, instead, it was filled with such venom it was unrecognizable…And even then, He was the most handsome person (or should I say, living god) I had ever laid eyes on…

-"Mike, I'm going to say this once, and only once, and if you know what's good for you, you'll listen. GET. YOUR. FUCKING. HANDS. OFF HER!!!" He screamed the last part at him. Mike immediately got scared and let go of my jacket, and ran the opposite way, tripping numerous times in his rush. I chuckled until I saw Edward's expression. It was pure fury. I took a step back, a tad scared, and quietly asked "Are you ok?" He looked back at me and his expression quickly changed to worry.

-"I should be the one asking you that question. Are _you _ok?" He placed his hand on my cheek at the last part and searched my eyes. I restrained myself from leaning into his hand, because it wasn't normal what he did to me…Wait. I didn't even know him!

I nodded my head, realizing he was waiting for an answer. He smiled a crooked smile at me that immediately became my favorite smile. He removed his hand from my face and I immediately missed his touch.

-"Common. Were going to be late if we don't hurry." He said tilting his head towards the Science building. I smiled and started to walk along side of him towards Biology. Then something hit me (not literally).

-"How did you know my next class is Biology?" I whispered while entering the building.

He looked away guiltily for a moment but composed his face quickly. He looked at me in the eyes, once again making my head swim, and answered before entering the Biology room. "I saw you walking towards it before Mike got to you..." He said trailing off and his face was once again filled with the same fury I had seen before outside. But as we entered the room, he quickly composed his face and went to sit down at a desk in the back of the room. I made my way to the teacher's desk and made him sign my sheet.

-"There's an empty seat in the back of the room beside Cullen. Hurry, the bell is about to ring." He said dismissing me. I made my way to the back of the room and sat down beside Edward pretending to be ignoring him. Once the bell rang, I looked over to him in time to see him pointing to his mind. For a second I was confused until I realized what he meant. I enveloped his mind, and at the same time, the teacher pulled out a TV and a VCR and turned off the lights.

_This is going to be boring…might as well "talk". _He chuckled quietly.

Just then the video came on, but I couldn't concentrate with Adonis beside me, so I took his advice.

**Lemme guess…Alice told you about my "gift"?**

He looked sideways at me, smiled and nodded.

_Well, the term "told" isn't exactly it…but yes, you have it pretty much…_

His face suddenly went frustrated again and then I realized something…all those things I had been thinking about him…AWWW SHIT! Awww hell!…but then, why was he talking to me like he didn't know anything?

_It's weird though…I can hear everyone's mind, except yours…It's been frustrating me since lunch…_

THANK. FREAKING. GOD! If it wasn't for the fact that I was in a class full of students, I would have been doing a happy dance by now. I made my hands fist up and crossed them under my arms and held them there with _a lot_ of force. I snuck a look at Edward to see he was in the same position as me. He smirked down at me and then looked back to the front of the classroom.

_I still can't hear it. Only the messages you send me…_

I nodded and was relieved at the same time. If he had heard what I had been thinking of him…he'd probably be running for the hills by now…

**My thoughts are complicated…be grateful. **_I_ definitely was.

_Actually, I find you…mysterious. And very interesting…I'd love to learn more about you…_He "said" while smiling at me.

And I could tell he was being sincere. I smiled back at him and told him something honest myself.

**I'd love to learn more about you too…maybe once I become 18, well to the others anyways, I can move out of my…dad's…place, and get my own apartment, and maybe we can hang out more often…If you'd like that, anyways… **I said the last part looking away…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chin and he moved my face towards him where he was leaning over a bit and made me look straight in his beautiful eyes. He literally took my breath away…

_There is nothing I'd love more than spend time with you Bella._

I could tell by his mind and eyes how sincere he was being…And then his words sunk in and I would have been jumping up and down screaming "Wahoo!" if it wasn't for his hand caressing my face…

…Did my heart just start beathing?

* * *

**Heart stopping ending! XD! I'll update fast, promise! oh, and for the confusion, no she doesnt mean it literaly. Shes just exagerating when she says that last part. Sry if theres any confusion!**


	5. Revenge

**Chapter five! olly cow! siriously, I'm shocked. I started only five or four days ago on this story! Anyways, my mom is starting to get annoyed, so the updates may take a little longer...sry! I'll make long chapters to make it up too you guys! promise! **

**well, read on!**

* * *

EPOV

Did...did I just say that?

I looked into her eyes in time to see them swell in happiness, which resulted in a smile spreading across my face. I would do anything to keep that glint of happiness in her eyes, even if it meant my own life…

Whoa. Wait a minute! I barely knew the girl, and now I was suddenly her life protector? What the hell?

I sighed and let my hand drop from her face, but instinctively regretted it. I suddenly felt like half of me was missing the moment I stopped touching her. I went back to my original position, and tucked my hands under my arms to keep myself from touching her.

I snuck I look at her in time to see her lift her head and she had a sad expression. What had I done? Was she alright?

Ugh!

I hated not knowing what she was thinking!

_Bella? Bella are you still there?_

No answer. She must have disconnected.

I sighed and touched her shoulder lightly. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes from the corner of her eye, and tilted her head slightly to see what I wanted. I smiled and pointed to my head.

She nodded slightly, and next thing I knew, she was in my mind.

**Sorry…When I get distracted my shield retracts itself.** She smiled at me when she was done.

_So, are you really coming over after school?_ I asked hopefully. I really hoped that Alice wasn't joking when she was talking to me about it at lunch.

**Ya…Alice wants me to come over because she says Carlisle would like to examine me because apparently it's not normal that I'm "two months old" and I have this good control over human blood…**

My eyes widened. Two months only?! If that were true, she would of slauthered the entire school by now! I looked at her shocked and she smirked at me.

**Calm down! I know that newborns shouldn't be able to control themselves so much, but I guess I'm different. I barely even notice the smell anymore, even if they're sitting right beside me and touching me…or annoying the crap out of me by trying to rape me…**She narrowed her eyes and became furious at the last part remembering what Mike had done…

_How did you know Mike was trying to rape you? _I asked her suddenly realizing something.

She looked at me with an agonized expression, which made the whole not-being-able-to-touch-her-because-she'd-think-I'm-a-stalker thing a lot harder. I just wanted to comfort her…I couldn't stand seeing her hurt like this…

God dawm it, stop thinking like she's yours and you're her protector! I mentally chastised myself.

**I wasn't talking about Mike…**

What? Then _who_ was she talking about?

_Then…who were you talking about? _I voiced my own thoughts.

Whoever it was had a death wish with me, to actually do this to her! How could someone actually do that to someone like her?

She was just about to answer, but she was cut off by the bell. Crap! I really wanted more time with her…And maybe we could talk about it at my house. She was picking up her books and started to leave, but not before she made my day.

**How about I tell you later at your house, ok?** She said smiling over her shoulder at me. I nodded and smiled back at her.

As soon as she left the class, I felt her shield disappear in my mind…and felt empty, like half of myself was gone along with her…

BPOV

I walked out of the class and towards my next class in a daze. I think I was starting to develop feelings for him…

Jesus Christ, what was wrong with me?! I barely knew him…yet I felt like I have known him my whole life…

I didn't even remember what we had been watching in Biology. I had been to busy looking at him and "talking"…

I liked Edward…but did I _love _him?

He was great. A real gentlemen, kind, patient,…a tad protective, supportive,…oh, and the fact that his beauty takes my breath away isn't so bad either…

Before I even realized it, I was smiling like a goof, while changing in the girl's locker room into my gym clothes. A few girls looked at me and were probably wondering if I had lost my mind. I didn't need to envelope their minds to know that…

Finally done, I walked out of the girl's changing room, wiping the goof smile of my face, and into the gymnasium.

-"BELLIE!" a deep voice screamed at me. I didn't realize who it was until I was taken off the ground and into a bear hug…An Emmett bear hug…

-"Em…can't…breath!" I actually got out while being squished to death. Emmett finally realized he was about to literally kill me, and set me down on the ground giving me a huge grin.

-"Sorry Bellie…I can't help it!" He said laughing at me while I glared at him. The teacher called us to order and explained what we were going to do today. Apparently, we had just finished the basketball season (thank, god! I sucked at basketball), and now we were starting volleyball. Great.

I would have to be extra careful not to pop the ball…or pop someone's head…

Why couldn't their be a school for vamps somewhere!?

I sighed and went in the middle of the line in front of the net…And my opponent on the other side of the net was none other than the Dominator…

-"good luck Bellie…" He whispered with a mischievous glint in his eye…Crap. I was definitely his target…

The game went along just great…until it was Emmett's turn to serve.

He made an upper hand smash…right into my head. I dropped to the ground in pain…good news was, since I had such a hard head (lol, not exaggerating), it bounced off, and went over the net and in a weird way…I scored for my team. The coach made me sit out half the rest of the game, even though I kept telling him I was fine…

When there was like 10 minutes left, I looked at Emmett…he was next up at entering the field. I was _so _getting my revenge…

-"Coach, I'm fine now. Please put me back in?" I pleaded Coach Clapp. No way was I going for a no. I enveloped his mind, and _made _him say yes. I grinned victoriously when he nodded.

Our teams scored against the other teams serve, so I ran over to the starting position in the back line.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally arrived at the server's position, and Emmett was in the back row on right. Perfect. Before I started, I noticed if the other team scored just once, they would win. I had to at least score twice to win the game. Emmett was lucky…for this round. I made an under serve, not wanting to harm any one. This time. Apparently, it was a _tad _too hard…but it managed to hit the ground. My team grinned at me, and the girl beside me gave me a high five.

As soon as everyone looked away, I eyed Emmett and mouthed "You're going down, Emmie." His eyes got wide and his face immediately went to terror. I smiled evilly at him before I raised the ball, aiming directly at his face, and smacked it with as much force needed.

It flew faster than his shot across the field, and was in his face before anyone could blink. He got knocked down to the ground, which probably left a dent in the floor. But the ball wasn't done its job. It bounced directly up, hit one of the girders supporting the roof, and came right back down on his chest. The coach ran over to him and checked if he was okay. He got up and eyed me with a death glare.

I enveloped his mind and sent him a message.

**Paybacks a bitch. I warned you Emmie. **I said sending him an evil smirk.

He surprised me. He smiled at me and picked up the ball. Oh shit.

_Yup. Definitely is. Your going down, Bellie._

Just then, the bell rang. I sighed with relief and smirked while Emmett grunted and groaned. I quickly ran to the girls changing room at a normal human speed and started to laugh when I got in. The girl that had cheered me on and gave me a high five came over to me.

-"Up top girl. That was amazing! Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked me while I clapped her hand that was hovering above her.

-"Picked up a few things while I was in Arizona. Name's Bella. What's yours?" I decided to be friendly and polite. The girl was really nice and sweet.

-"Angela. Angela Weber. You're the new girl, right?" She asked me politely. I enveloped her mind to see if this girl was really being polite and not putting on a show.

_Wow, that was just amazing! Mmmm…I wonder if we could be good friends. Maybe I could ask her if we could hang out after school…oh wait! I'm babysitting the Mrs. Nelson's kids…I wonder if they'd like to go to the park…_

I couldn't help but smile. She was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met.

-"Ya. Well, I better get going. Alice is waiting up for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" I said hastily remembering the Cullens wanted me to go over to their house.

She smiled sweetly and waved at me before she went to change. I quickly changed and headed out. Once I stepped out of the changing room, I was lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder. It didn't take long before I realized who it was.

-"Emmett, put me down!" I screamed at him while he laughed.

-"No way, Bellie. Like you said. "Paybacks a bitch."" He whispered chuckling. He opened the gym doors and walked over to the parking lot. He walked over to a red Jeep and threw me in the back. After a bit, the rest of the family came out and walked over to a silver Volvo. My eyes kept following Edward the whole time.

Stop looking at him! Jeez!

I shook my head while chastising myself mentally. When they left, I finally realized I was alone. With Emmett in a jeep. Crap.

He started to drive in a pace that even scared a vampire, and next thing I knew, we were passing the silver Volvo, and then we arrived at a huge mansion in the woods. Just then I realized I could have gotten out anytime during the drive…Crap. Again.

The door behind me opened and next thing I knew, I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder and he was running. I looked up and saw where he was heading…towards the river.

Just then I heard 6 other vampires coming towards us.

-"EMMETT! PUT. HER. DOWN. NOW!" I heard Edward growl behind us, but Emmett was laughing too hard to notice. I looked behind me and saw Edward was gaining on us. He was completely furious. But before he reached us, Emmett through me into the river.

I let myself go down before I started to swim around. Not having to breathe really had its advantages. I swam around a few more times before I finally came up. Before I could even blink, I was pulled out of the water and into a hard embrace. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me worried…God he was gorgeous…

-"Are you ok?" He asked in a soft voice. I smiled and nodded.

-"It's just water, don't worry." I chuckled. He smiled my favorite crooked smiled and held me tighter…

It felt right being in his arms. I relished the feeling until I looked over his shoulder to see his entire family smirking at me. Edward let me go, and turned back to glare at Emmett.

-"Why did you throw her in the river?" He asked calmly, but his voice was laced with venom. Emmett stepped nervously around looking like a little kid who just got caught doing something bad.

-"Well, its…She, well, hit me with a volley ball, knocking me to the floor, wanting to get revenge on me for knocking her down with my volley ball…"By now, the entire family, except Edward were on the floor laughing hard.

-"You…were knocked down…by _her_?!" Rosalie got out between hysterics.

Emmett looked away guiltily and started too pout. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to the ground and started laughing hysterics myself. Edward stayed still for a moment, but soon enough he was joining me on the ground laughing.

After about god knows how long, we all stopped and got off the ground. Who I assumed to be Carlisle walked over to me and offered me his hand.

-"Hello, Bella. My name is Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was really nice and sincere. He had nice and groomed blond hair, and the other vampire features. Overall, he was quite handsome. I shook his hand, while they all started to walk back over to the house. It was quite beautiful.

Once in, a vampire I didn't know came over to me,

-"Welcome to our home Bella. I'm Esme…I'd hug you, but your dripping wet…" She said eyeing my clothes. I immediately stepped out of the house self-consciously, and afraid to mess up their beautiful home. Everyone was looking at me and laughing which made me look down.

I saw from the corner of my eye Edward coming towards me, but the pixie stopped him and came running at me.

-"Common Bells. I'll give you some clothes to change in." She chuckled while dragging me upstairs. We entered a large lilac bedroom, and then a closet that was probably 3 times bigger than the bedroom!

-"What the…?" I asked but trailed of not knowing how to describe this. She smirked at me over her shoulder while looking through some clothes on a rack. I looked through her closet and noticed the clothes were organized in color, style…and designer?! Oh my god.

I was too busy looking through her complex organized sections to notice she was done. I turned around and saw she was standing in front of me handing something…silky.

-"You can go change in Edward's bathroom His room is right beside mine on the left. Just leave your clothes on the counter" She said with a mischievous glint in her eye…That god dawm evil pixie was up to something…

I nodded and made my way over to Edward's room. I stepped through a mahogany door, and smiled when I saw his room. It was painted in a dark blue color, the hardwood floor had a rich color with knots in it, there was a large golden and black bed in the center of the room touching the wall behind it, and…the largest music collection I had ever seen was hanging in shelters off every wall, with an exquisite music system in the corner of the room.

I chuckled seeing why his room would look like this. It really showed whose room this was…

I made my way to what I assumed to be the bathroom, and opened the door to find a colossal bathroom. I gasped as I saw the shower…I would so need an excuse the wash here…

I chuckled at the last part. I began to remove my clothes and change into…

What the hell was she dressing me into!?

It was an ice blue silk tube top with a pair of dark skinny jeans…with a designer name.

Yikes.

I put them on and looked at myself at the wall (yes, a mirror that runs along the entire wall!) and I had to admit…I looked pretty good…

I walked out of the bathroom and rammed into something hard, which made me start to fall. I braced myself for the impact, but…there was none. Instead, I felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me there. I was stun for a second, and then I look up into my favorite pair of topaz eyes…

-"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me holding me in his arms and staring into my eyes…making my head swim once again.

-"Yeah…thanks for catching me." I said never leaving his gaze. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and lifted me upright.

-"Glad to be of service" He said, jokingly bowing his head. I laughed and he soon joined me. Suddenly, he got serious and stared at me with a sad and worried expression.

-"Are you ready to tell me what you meant in biology?" He said boring his eyes into mine. I returned his serious gaze and looked away.

-"I guess so…if you really want to hear about it that is." I said avoiding his gaze. He grabbed my chin lightly and turned my head towards him and made me look into his eyes. He replaced his hand so it was caressing my cheek. I restrained the longing of leaning into his touch…

Boy it made no sense what this guy did to me…

-"If its about you, or anything related to you…I'll always want to know…especially if its something that hurts you." He said looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded and sat on his bed motioning for him to sit beside me, and he complied immediately without hesitation. He sat close to me and waited for me to begin…

-"Well, it all started two moths ago…"

* * *

**I know, i know. I'm evil XD! I can't help it! but hey, this was my longest chapter! no complaining! Well, you know what to do! REVIEW!:D**


	6. Relization

**This chapter might not be the best. I was having writers block, but the action and drama are coming up soon! Promise! I already have an idea of whats going to happen...but I need to figure out HOW its going there. So, if the next chapters are not that interesting, its just how im going to bring the story to its climax and all that. Sry! but you know i update fast!**

**Disclamer: I dont own any of these characters....well, 2 of them. there coming in soon.**

**Read on!**

* * *

BPOV

As we sat on his bed, I explained what had happened the night I was changed, on what my father had done to me while I was visiting, and what he was trying to do to me now. While I explained my story, Edward would stare into my eyes and listen intently while I recapped what happened. Every time I would mention what Charlie had tried to do to me that night he would let out a low growl and fury would cloud his eyes…I swear when I described what had happened last night, he was about to run out of the house, and go strangle and kill Charlie, but I placed my hand over his, in hopes of keeping him there. It worked, because immediately his eyes soften and his jaw declenched.

As I came to the end of my story, I hadn't noticed I had been dry sobbing, because next thing I knew, Edward lifted me up and sat me on his lap while embracing me and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I decided to forget the fact I had only known Edward for about a day, and allowed my head to rest on his stone chest and close my eyes while he soothed me.

-"I'll never let anything hurt you, ever again. I promise." He said while resting his head on mine. My dry sobs finally ended, but he didn't let go of me…instead, he held me tighter.

Truth be told, I really was starting to develop feelings for Edward. He was everything I could ever ask for. Kind, patient, gentle, understanding, intelligent and…loving. I couldn't ask for anything more.

We stayed like this for an immeasurable period of time, he never stopped caressing my face, I never removed my head from his chest, and he would kiss the top of my head once in a while. Every time he did, I would smile in content and get an overwhelmed feeling of happiness…and then I would have to remind myself we were only friends and that he was only doing this to make me feel better.

Only an act of friendship…He's just doing this to make you feel better…so stop getting your hopes up! I mentally chastised myself probably every 5 minutes.

Then out of all things that had to happen, someone knocked on the door. What surprised me was, Edward made no move to remove me, but held me tighten, silently commanding me to stay were I was. I looked up at him confused, and he smirked at me but I could see the longing and sadness in his eyes. I smiled and laid my head back down on his chest.

-"Who is it?" He asked calmly.

-"It's Alice. And I know Bella's in there. Carlisle wants to see her in his office. Oh, and Bella, were going shopping this weekend. Your wardrobe _so_ needs a tune up." But before I could protest she was gone. Crap! I hated shopping! I groaned and buried my face deeper into Edward's chest.

-"I take it you don't enjoy shopping very much?" He said lifting my face to look at him. He was smiling politely, but I could detect the amusement in his eyes. I smiled back and grimaced while answering.

-"Lets just say living in Phoenix with a mother that is carefree and drags her daughter every day to go shopping for at least 7 hours each time really gets on some peoples nerves after a while…especially me." I said smiling at him at the last part.

He chuckled than pulled me off of him and sat me down beside him. I gave him a confused look, and he smirked.

-"You better get going. Carlisle wants to see you." He said calmly but his eyes were…sad? I got off the bed and started to walk out, but then I felt someone grasp my wrist. I looked back and saw Edward was leaning towards me and grabbing my hand. He smiled at me at me, and once again, I felt my head swim from the contact of his skin on mine…

-"Thanks for telling me that…and…staying with me." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled at him and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

-"Your welcome. Thanks for listening." I said while he let go of my hand…I immediately missed his touch.

Jeez! What's wrong with you! God I really had to stop thinking of him as more than I friend…

I sighed and walked out and headed for the kitchen I had seen earlier. I made my way down the giant staircase, and turned on my right where the kitchen was. I stepped through the kitchen arch way and gasped. It was beautiful! It was very large, the walls were a light blue, the counter tops were shinning black marble, the sink and stove were stainless chrome, and the black marble tiles really brought out the kitchen, and the white cabinets completed it perfectly.

I was so lost in how much it was exquisite, that I hadn't noticed Esme was standing behind the large Island in the center of the kitchen observing me.

-"I see you like the kitchen?" She asked me with amusement lacing her voice. She came over to me and gave me a warm motherly hug. I hadn't been hugged like this in so long, so I hugged her back with the same warmness she was showing me. She pulled away and smiled at me.

-"Definitely! I've never seen something this well designed!" I told her with as much sincerity I could muster. Her eyes lit up and she chuckled.

-"Actually, I'm the one who designed it, and the whole house." She said with a slight smug smile. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

-"Are you serious!? Wow. You should definitely go into business." I said gazing in wonder at the kitchen again.

-"No way. I only do this for my family and I. No one else." She said laughing. I soon joined her. It was true, if I had the same amazing taste and talent as her, I wouldn't do it for just anyone else. Once we stopped laughing, I remembered the reason I was down here in the first place.

-"Umm, do you know where Carlisle is? Alice told me he wished to see me." She smiled and took my hand leading me back up the grand staircase, and onto the second floor. She walked along the hallway until she reached the fourth door on the left, and motioned that this was his office. She smiled at me before she left. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

-"Come in, Bella." How did he…? I chuckled and opened the door. It was quite large with lots of bookcases, a very nice oak desk, and a dark colored carpet. He was sitting at his desk and motioning that I sit down at one of the 2 chairs in front of him. I sat down and looked at him while he went through a file.

He closed it, crossed his arms on the table and smiled at me.

-"Alice has told me about your exceptional control, and that your only two months old! That is unbelievable!" He praised me while he smiled at me in wonder.

-"The smell doesn't bother me at all. I barely even notice it anymore." I explained to him. His eyes lit up in amazement and he started to scribble on his notepad.

-"I assume you feed from animals?" He asked me never looking up from his notes.

-"Yes. I have to say my favorite is mountain lion." I said and was surprised when he looked up and smiled at me.

-"That's Edward's favorite too. I've noticed you two have a lot in common." He said letting his pencil down and leaning back into his chair, having my full attention.

-"How so, Carlisle?" I asked politely. How would he know? He only saw us together for just a couple of minutes. He shrugged and replied simply: "The way he looks at you…I can tell he's drawn to you. And Edward is usually drawn to someone who has the same interests has him."

I looked away and suddenly realized something. Charlie! Crap! I jumped out of my seat and looked around frantically for a phone.

-"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked standing up and looking at me worriedly.

-"Charlie is literally going to kill me! I am supposed to be cooking him diner right now!" I said panic lacing my voice. He looked around his desk for a second, and then handed me a phone.

-"Call your father and tell him you're here, and then if he still gives you a hard time, hand me the phone" He told me while I dialed my number at inhuman speed. The phone rang four times before he finally picked up.

-"Hello?"

-"Dad, it's me. Sorry I'm not home, I-" As soon as I started to explain, he started yelling in the phone so loud I had to pull it away from my ear.

-"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'M STARVING!" He was so sensible, I thought sarcastically. In all things to worry about, he was worried about his food! While he gave his little rant, Carlisle held out his hand for the phone and I gladly handed it too him. He started talking in the phone calmly, explaining why I was here, and making up an excuse that I had tripped while walking home and Alice had saw me, and brought me here. I eventually heard Charlie calm down and asked that I come home immediately. Great. Carlisle hung up and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled weakly at him and left his office. I told him goodbye and lightly closed the door, not wanting to damage any part of this amazing house.

I started walking down the hall and down the giant staircase when I heard a beautiful melody coming from the living room. I walked over to the room, and curiously looked around the corner, and saw Edward sitting on the piano playing the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Without even realizing it, I started to walk over to him and sat down on the bench beside him. I looked up and saw he was smiling warmly at me while he played. When the song finally ended he turned to me.

-"That was beautiful…" I said staring into his eyes. He smiled his crooked smile and placed his hand on my cheek, caressing some of my face with his thumb.

-"I'm glad you enjoyed it…You're the one who inspired it." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled and I swear I was the happiest girl in the world. I couldn't believe that that beautiful song was for me. There were no words to describe how I was feeling right now.

In that instant I knew.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

As I basked in my new relation, I forgot about Charlie, and realized he was going to kill me if I didn't head home. NOW. I must have had some sort of panicked expression, because Edward was staring at me with a worried expression. He was about to ask me what was wrong, but I cut him off saying Charlie would have my head if I didn't head home, now. Instead of laughing, his face turned serious and he stood up with me.

-"Over my dead body." He said looking straight into my eyes with the fury I saw earlier. I smiled at him.

-"I believe I can take care of myself. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Tomorrow was Saturday, and his family had invited me to come hunting with them…well, forced would be a better description. His face lit up and he smiled back at me. I was about to run out the door, but the he grabbed my arm before I could move a muscle.

-"Would you like a ride? It's raining outside." He said looking at me hopefully. I couldn't deny him. It was raining outside, but I wanted more time with him. I smiled and nodded, and watched as his face lit up. He walked over to a coffee table and grabbed some keys, while I dashed up stairs to get my coat. I came back in time to see him waiting at the foot of the stairs for me. He extended his hand to me and I eagerly took it. We ran outside, and into a monstrous garage. All the vehicles in their were either expensive sport cars, or a car that looked like it was only touched like once a year because it was so beautiful.

As I gazed at the cars, I hadn't noticed Edward was grinning at me from his Volvo. I turned my head and saw he was waiting for me with a smug smile. I raised an eyebrow while I got into his car.

-"How do you afford all of this?" I asked while he started the car. He turned his head to look at me and shrugged "We have a lot of stocks. When your father as lived over 400 years as a doctor, money isn't really a problem." As he started to drive at a very fast speed, I began to wonder if this inhuman god would ever like someone as plain as me…

I shook my head. There's no way. He was meant for someone beautiful, smart and…everything I wasn't. I quietly sighed and decided to just be his friend from now on…Be his friend that was madly in love with him…

I was too lost in thought to notice we had arrived. I looked up at my house and saw Charlie pacing impatiently in the living room. Wanting to know what he was planning to do to me, I enveloped his mind.

_She _really _has it coming now! I come home to an empty table, no food, the place isn't clean and the laundry isn't done. Who does she think she is?!_

Deciding I had had enough, I disconnected and turned to look at Edward and was shocked by what I saw. He was gripping the steering wheel to the point where it might break any minute. His jaw was clenched so tight it might break also, and his face…oh god his face…was 100% pure fricken fury! His eyes were black, murderous black, and then I remembered he could read minds. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face too look at me. His eyes softened quite a bit and the grip on the steering wheel relaxed. I leaned forward a bit and looked straight into his eyes.

-"I can take care of myself…Don't worry about what he wants to do to me." I said softly. His eyes turned sad and he nodded sternly. I smiled softly at him and allowed my thumb to caress his face. I let my hand drop, having that feeling like half of me was gone, and stepped out of the car calling goodnight over my shoulder. As I started to walk away, I heard his window go down, and him leaning on it.

-"Keep your window opened tonight." He said while starting the car. I looked back at him confused, but he only smirked. I waved before he disappeared and took a deep breath. I turned back to face the house and started walking. Charlie was definitely going to want to hit me a couple of times. As I climb the porch stairs, I took a last deep breath before I faced what was coming. I opened the door and lightly closed it, but not before I heard his hard stomping coming towards me. I turned around and saw him approaching me with a baseball bat in hand…Crap. He would probably get confused when the only thing breaking would be his ever so beloved signed bat.

-"I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LEASON TO COME HOME AND ACT LIKE YOU WERE AN ACTUALL DAUGHTER OF MINE!" he exploded while raising his bat over his head. I pretended to act scared while he brought it down on me. When to bat collided with me, I heard the wood split and fall to the floor. Of course when it had collided, it had felt more like silk rubbing against my skin for all the damage it had made.

I looked up and saw his confused and horrified expression. I stood up and walked up to his face and whispered in my most venomous tone: "You can't hurt me anymore Charlie. And if you try to hurt me ever again, I will break your arms. You'd be wise to grasp and fallow that warning." I leaned away and saw his face rise in anger.

-"You will not speak to me that way young lady!" He said while pulling his fist back and bringing it to my forehead…again, it felt like silk brushing against my skin. I smirked while I heard all the bones in his hand and forearm shatter. He began to yelp in pain while he brought his hand to his chest and clutched it. Not wanting to hear anymore yelling from him, I headed to my room and closed the door. I went over to the window and opened it slightly as Edward had told me to do. I went over to by book cabinet and picked out my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and sat down on my bed and began to read until it was about 10 pm. Suddenly, I heard some clothes being removed, a lot closer than it should have been. I looked up into big brown eyes filled with lust.

And then I realized something.

I had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

**OMG! whats going to happen know? What is Bella going to do? Want to find out? REVIEW! XD Im so evil, right?**


	7. Fresh beginning

**Just likt to say, Thx for the awesome reviews! Well, if you read the last chapter...I bet you have tought ALOT about what's going to happen... well, read to find out!**

**Read on!**

_I looked up into big brown eyes filled with lust._

_And then I realized something._

_I had forgotten to lock the door. _

BPOV

He was hovering me over the bed, and started to pin me down. I quickly rolled over the side of the bed and quickly got up. He jumped up, naked, and ran at me from across the room while commanding me to stay put and listen to him_ like a good girl._ No freaking way. This was the last time he would try to do this to me. I've had enough. I easily dodged his attacks and attempts at removing my clothes or pushing me on the bed. I didn't want to hurt him, so I just settled to dodging him until he grew tired enough, and then I would make my move. I was running away from this bastard, once and for all.

This continued for about a few more minutes, and then I made a mistake. He had been running like a football player towards me, and I just moved aside, but what I hadn't expected was that he halted right were I had turned and he had grabbed me. I squirmed lightly, not wanting to actually kill him, but enough to bruise him here and there. He pushed me down on the bed and jumped on me while trying to open my legs.

-"Stop squirming, and just let me do this. Be a good girl, and I won't hurt you like I did to your filthy mother!"

That mother fucker…THAT'S IT!

It was then that I did something that I had hoped I wouldn't do. I kicked him by hardest, and he flew out the window, and landed on the asphalt.

What have I done!? I yelled at myself mentally while staring at his motionless and bleeding corps on the ground and rain falling over his skin. I stood in front of the window, shocked at what I had done, unable to move.

I don't know how long I stood there, but suddenly something caught my eye in the forest. Someone stood by a tree on the outskirt of the forests edge and was staring between me and Charlie, shocked. Finally able to move, I turned my head towards the woods to see who was there.

It was Edward.

Once he noticed I had spotted him, he ran towards my house and scaled the wall at inhuman speed, until he was in front of me and his arms were around me. And then I collapsed. I dry sobbed into his chest while he held me tighter and sat me on his lap on my rocking chair. He soothed me while rocking me back and forth, not saying anything while I let it all out. After an immeasurable period of time, I finally quieted down, but like this afternoon he didn't let go of me…only held me tighter. I lay my head quietly on his chest, relishing for the moment being in his arms. I closed my eyes and tried to think why I would of dry sobbed like that…

Well, for one thing, he was my father, not the best, but still…

Another thing, he had been my only family left…

Even if I had been grown up, seeing my father do this to me still hurt. And him mentioning what he had done to my mother hurt even worse.

"What have I done…?" I whimpered into his chest. I felt him stiffen, and then he grabbed my chin and pulled it up softly. I stared into his agonized eyes and waited for the harsh words I deserved.

"That wasn't your fault. I saw the entire thing and I didn't do anything in fear of ending his life. But besides that, I should have done something!" He surprised me. I should be the one to blame. I sighed and looked away.

"And, believe me when I say that he deserves this. You have no idea how many young girls have showed up at the hospital, being pregnant with that bastard's child." My vision suddenly went red, and I didn't feel any guilt for what I did. THAT. FRICKEN. BASTARD!

How could someone actually do that!? How could someone actually ruin those girl's lives!?

I sighed realizing I had a few new problems. Where would I live now? The government would contact me immediately the second they found out that Charlie was dead, and it's not like people wouldn't notice after a while Charlie's disappearance. He was this town's chief of police, so of course people and his colleagues would notice if he didn't show up. And when they would find out, what was I going to say? I knew I had to make up an excuse about what happened.

I enveloped his mind, not wanting to ruin the moment with talking.

**What am I going to do? It's not like I can buy myself an apartment. And what about explaining what happened to the police?**

He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

_You're going to come live with us, and no arguing. And Alice can help us out with the other part._

I shook my head and he became confused.

_Why not?_

**Because I don't want to impose. Your family has been so nice and welcoming to me. I don't want to take advantage, and we've only known one another for a day!**

He placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes while smiling.

_They already knew about what Charlie has done, and they were planning on asking you to move in with us…well, I was. But they definitely agreed to let you come live with us._

**Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?**

_Not at all…I swear there's nothing I'd love more._

I considered for a moment. Living with the Cullen's vs. being put up for adoption. Okay, I had to admit there really was no competition. I bit my lip and nodded. His face lit up in happiness and his arms around me tightened slightly more. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

**Thank you…for everything.**

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back.

_You're more than welcome. Now, get your bags ready while I call Alice for a story for the police._

With that he released me and I got off of him and headed for my closet. He stepped out into the hallway and called Alice.

* * *

It's already been two weeks since that night. The story we gave to the police was that he had tried to rape and Edward had came in and saved me, but while fighting with Charlie, he had tripped and fell out of the window. The story had worked out perfectly. And then there was the whole issue that the police didn't agree with me moving in with the Cullen's, but after _making_ them reconsider, everything worked out perfectly.

Alice and Esme had gone over-board with my bedroom, although it was nice, and my closet was…there were no words. I had had to fight over and over with Alice explaining I did not need any of these clothes. After about two days of fighting, we finally agreed that I would keep the cloths she had bought me, but only the ones _I _wanted to keep. So, in other words, we ended up throwing practically 3 quarters of the clothes away. But other than that, Alice and I had become the best of friends. Practically sisters.

Rosalie and I were friends, but she seemed distant at times. The family had told me it was because she was not used to change. That it would take a bit of time before she came around. But whenever I needed someone, she was right there.

Emmett was…well, he was Emmett. He always tried to get me back for the volleyball incident, and that always resulted in his attempts at embarrassing me backfiring or not doing much damage to my ego…or physically as he sometimes intended. But apart from that, he was like a giant teddy bear. Like the big brother I've always wanted.

Jasper was really great and nice to me. And his power really helped whenever I became emotional. He pretty much stayed around Alice, and he like to play chess with me…if I wasn't using my gift that is. Apparently whenever I used my gift on people, especially vampires, they were able to feel me inside their head.

Carlisle and Esme were like a mother and father to me. From the first day I had been here, they had welcomed me with opened arms and such kindness and warmness I didn't deserve. I continued to go to Forks High along with everyone else, and I spent some time at the hospital helping out Carlisle or helping Esme renovate the basement.

Edward…we were getting closer and closer each day, to the point we spent the entire night and day together, getting to know each other more. Every time we would talk about something hard to either of us, he would insist that he holds me, and when it was about him, he would just tell me that when he held me it made him feel better. We spent a lot of time together, and my feelings grew and grew each day. His family pretty much figured it out after three days…thanks to Jasper. But they swore they wouldn't tell him, that that was my job. Ever since then, they block their thoughts from him, which I was grateful for.

I had just finished off a doe, and now I was lying down in the grass, just letting my mind drift away. I watched the clouds pass by and finally closed my eyes when I felt the mist on my face. I smiled in content as it washed my face and left a refreshed feeling. I might have hated the rain, but the mist wasn't as wet and heavy as the rain. It was just…perfect.

Suddenly, I felt someone approaching. I didn't need to look up to figure it was Edward. His steps were so familiar to me. I felt him stop beside me and lay beside me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see him with his hands behind his head and smiling at me. I smiled back and looked back up into the sky.

-"Did you manage to find that mountain lion?" I asked looking sideways at him. He chuckled and nodded.

-"Yup. He was big too. I rarely see them anymore." I chuckled. He really did love his mountain lions. Whenever we found one together, he would insist I take it, but I would refuse, and then to decide we would fight until one of us pinned the other one down…I could easily win, but I sometimes allowed him to pin me freely. He handed the mountain lions too often to me.

We stayed quiet for a while, just gazing at the sky and enjoying each others presence. Suddenly, he was on his knees and staring down at me into my eyes. I propped my self on my elbow and gazed back at him, worried.

Had I done something wrong? Was he ok?

-"There's…something I've been wanting to tell you…and I'm not sure I can go longer without telling you…" He said looking away from me. I stayed silent, encouraging him to go on. He kept looking away, which indicated it was hard to get it out. I sat up and placed my hand on his cheek, moving his face lightly towards me. I gazed into his eyes, which were filled with stress and worry.

-"You can tell me anything…you know that." I said smiling. He smiled crookedly back at me, and took my hands into his. He looked down for a few seconds, then lifted his head back up and gazed intently into my eyes.

-Bella, from the moment I saw you, I couldn't see my life without you. You're beautiful, smart, gentle, understanding, selfless, and the nicest person I've ever met." He smiled lovingly at me before he continued. I took a deep breath, waiting for what I hoped he was about to say.

-"Bella, I…"

* * *

**XD...What's he going to say? What's going to happen next? by the way, thx for my new nickname. it really suits me!:P...The evil cliffhanger person! lol, perhaps, but how else am I going to keep it in suspense and interesting?! :P well, you know what to do! REVIEW! :D**

* * *


	8. Denali interuption

**Hey again! 8th chapter is already here! omg...I can't believe it. I work fast!:P**

**Well, I'm not going to keep you guys waiting.**

**Read on!**

_I took a deep breath, waiting for what I hoped he was about to say._

_-"Bella, I…"_

BPOV

He took a deep breath and leaned in closer. I swear I was about the happiest person at that moment. If he was about to say what I had been feeling since I had met him, I would literally faint, and see stars for how much I would be happy. That or I would jump in his arms and attack his lips with all the passion that had been building up inside me since I first saw him…

Oh ya, second one was more likely.

He opened his mouth to continue, and then the most absurd thing happened before he could speak the words I would treasure the rest of my existence.

His god dawm phone rang!

He let out an irritated breath and pulled his silver phone out while motioning that I wait.

-"Carlisle, this better be good." He said aggravated. While Carlisle explained what was going on, he kept looking at me, holding my gaze. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he shut the phone after saying a quick goodbye. He got up, pulling me up with him, and he began running towards home, never letting go of my hand.

I tried my best not to show my disappointment, but I guess I didn't do such a good job, because he kept looking back at me worriedly. I just smiled back at him, but he didn't seem convinced.

Why wouldn't I be upset, or disappointed? That probably had been my only chance at learning if he felt the same way as I did. I quietly sighed and continued running until we reached the house. And then I saw 2 other unknown cars in the garage, and wondered if we were having visitors. Edward let go of my hand, and ran up the porch stairs and into the house.

I didn't have long to wait and find out, because as soon as we entered the house, there were 6 other vampires I hadn't seen before. They all smiled warmly at us, and I noticed one with Strawberry blond hair smiling a bit too warm at Edward…

I smiled back; figuring might as well become friends with them.

-"Bella, I believe you haven't met Tanya's family yet." Carlisle spoke up. I glanced around at the rest of them, and a few of them seemed uninterested in meeting me. Oh well.

-"This over here beside me is Irina." She was one of the ones that seemed like they would prefer I wasn't here, so I simply smiled and welcomed her. She smiled quickly at me before her eyes went back to Jasper. She had long brown hair, a childish face, small and round eyes, along with the other vampire features.

-"On the couch over there is Kate," He motioned towards another blond that seemed distant. I gave her the same welcoming as I did too Irina. She smiled a tad warmer than Irina, but went back to ogling Edward as soon as her smile was over. I quietly sighed, so low no one heard me. Where they only here to flirt with the guys?

-"Over there on the staircase is Elzear, and his mate Carmen," Well, at least not all of them were here to flirt. Elzear had short cropped black hair, and Carmen had long curly black hair. He was holding Carmen in his arms, and he stood up coming over to me. He smiled warmly at me, and kissed my hand. Carmen smiled wide at me and gave me a hug. I smiled back at her, and then they went back to their previous location.

-"And over their on the piano is Miranda," I looked over in time to see her coming over to me with a wide and extra warm smile and she hugged me. She didn't go back to the piano; instead she went over to Edward and stood beside him. She had long, dark rich red hair, she held herself in a way that said "don't mess with me", along with the other vampire features. And how close she was to Edward irritated me. What aggravated me more was the fact Edward hugged her and smiled warmly at her.

-"And last but not least, Tanya." He pointed to the strawberry blond bimbo. I didn't know her yet, but I could tell I didn't like her. I smiled a forced smile, but she didn't bother too put much effort in her gesture. She ignored me instead and kept ogling Edward like a piece of meat. I growled mentally, and decided to stay close to Edward while she was here…or at least keep an eye on them.

We spent the rest of the day talking and chatting with each other, and whenever I would glance at Edward, he would be staring at me longingly. I guess he was upset he hadn't been able to finish what he had been about to say…so was I. Every now and then Miranda would glance my way and smile at me. After we had talked a bit, we had gotten along perfectly. She was really great. I also learned she had powers of her own, like if she just touched you, she would know everything there is to know about you. She could also detect if she was being lied too, which came very useful.

Thing is, I was also a tad irritated by her…and jealous. She and Edward seemed like the perfect match. They had a lot in common, and he always kept her close.

Tanya always stayed around Edward, either commenting on how good he looked, or practically suggesting they should go upstairs to his room. He would always reply nicely, but Miranda would shake her head at me indicating he was actually getting pretty pissed off. That had me laughing a couple of times in relief.

When midnight came around, Tanya and her family went downstairs to where Esme had built them separate rooms for whenever they came for visits. I started going up the stairs and into my room and shut my door.

Esme and Alice had really given me the best room I could have asked for. It was midnight blue, a nice large silver bed, although I didn't really need it, a music system with tones of CD's of my favorite bands, black desks with nice designs. My bathroom was really nice, large and crystal white, and my closet…I didn't even want to go there.

I stretched and quietly sighed while I lay on my bed, and picked up my book I had started. After I read a few pages, I heard some squealing coming form the room beside me, and my eyes immediately widened. The only bedroom close to me was Edward's. And that squealing voice was Miranda's. Suddenly, I lost the interest in reading and began dry sobbing. He probably loved Miranda…not me. He probably just wanted to tell me he just wanted to be friends earlier today…

I buried my face in the pillow, and continued sobbing until I heard a knock on my door. I quickly composed my self and called for whoever it was to come in. My door quietly opened, and out of all people to come to my room, it had to be her. She smiled at me, but I didn't return it. I wasn't going to pretend to like someone who had the heart of the man of my dreams.

-"Hey, Bella…look. I need to talk to you. It's about Edward." She spoke softly while coming over to sit beside me on my bed. I didn't lift my head from the pillow to look at her. What could she say? Keep away from my mate? Where getting married?

-"I went upstairs to check up on him, and when I touched his hand…well, I kind of found out something…" She said in a happy tone. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and glared at her. I enveloped her mind, deciding to talk in there where no one would hear us.

**What? You found out he loves you? Is that it?! Just say it already, and spare me!**

Her happy expression went away, and she seemed shocked.

_Why would you think that?_

**Because since you arrived, you have been staying right beside him, and you two seem to get along just fine!**

Her expression turned sad, and then she surprised me. She exploded in laughter. Was she crazy? I watched her confused for about a few minutes until she calmed down.

_You thought I loved him!? Haha! Girl, you have it all wrong._

**Explain.**

_Well, for one thing, I only stick around him so close to make sure Tanya doesn't literally rape him. That's why I came upstairs to check on him. And for the whole "getting along so well", it's because we spend so much time together, that we know each other practically inside out._

She smiled at me, and added

_He's a really great guy. That I have to say._

**But…do you love him?**

She laughed and shook her head. Then suddenly, her face turned sad and she looked away. She moved up the bed until she was right beside me. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She finally looked at me with pain lacing her eyes. What was wrong? I was about to ask her, but she started to explain.

_Edward and I are only like best friends. Nothing more. Why don't I like him? …Because my heart belongs to someone else. His name was Caleb. Caleb Ryheart. He was…There's no words to describe him. He was everything…Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes were only for me…He was so handsome…but that didn't compare to his personality. He was the kindest and most selfless person I had ever met. He was caring, sweet, gentle…There's nothing he wasn't. I loved him so much…_

She really loved this man…The way she talked about him showed just how much she did. Then something hit me…Why wasn't she with him?

**So…what happened to him?**

She had the most agonized expression when she looked at me. She closed her eyes and she laid her head on her knees while she dry sobbed. I took her into my arms and held her while she cried without tears. Her head was on my shoulder, but she was tucked like a ball, still holding herself. I pet her long hair and soothed her.

_He…was killed. It was the day after he had proposed to me. We were about to make love, but then someone called him, and he had to leave._

She began to sob hysterically, so I figured this was the hard part.

…_What I didn't know was that the guy on the other side of his phone was actually my ex. He had been posing as Caleb's boss, and tolled him to go downtown, in a specifique alley. When he got there…I never found out what actually happened, but my ex, Derek Francis, told me over the phone he was dead, and that he was the one who killed him in order to make me pay for breaking up wiht him.…A few moths later, I was changed while I was taking a walk through the woods. When I woke up, the vampire who changed me, Zenka, told me I could drink of humans, like she did, or I could feed of animals. Of course I chose animals. One month later, I ran into Derek, but it wasn't his blood that I wanted. It was his death. So I slowly killed him, making sure to not drink his blood, but make it an excruciating long 5 day death. I made sure to make him feel every ounce of pain the death of Caleb caused me. My last words to him were, "Burn in hell mother fucker. Next time you decide to kill my lover, make sure I don't know who it is." And with that, I punched through his chest and squished his heart…Since then; I haven't been the same without Caleb. You have no idea how much I loved him…_

She looked up at me with agony in her eyes and I soothed her for the rest of the night. At about 5am, I remembered something.

-"Miranda, why did you come in my room in the first place? You had said something about Edward?" I asked curiously. She looked up from my shoulder and smiled a wide and happy smile.

-"That…is something your going to have to figure out on your own." She said smirking. I glared but she smirked wider. I rolled my eyes indifferent, but truth is, I was really interested to know what she was going to say last night, before I had cut her off.

-"And please, call me Myra. Miranda is way too long and formal." She added while she stood up. I smiled warmly at her before she left. She really was a nice person. I really felt bad for her lost, but relieved that she had no feelings towards Edward. And I was really thankful that she kept Tanya away from him.

Thank you, Myra.

* * *

We spent the next three days together, Myra, Edward and I. We never left each other's side, and learned even more about each other. Myra and I became best friends, and Edward and I were even closer than before. I had told Myra what Edward had been about to do before she came, but she smiled wide and said he was planning on retrying soon. That really made my day.

We were walking in the woods, just talking and enjoying the scenery, when suddenly Edward groaned and sprinted back to the house. I looked back at Myra confused, but she seemed just as confused as me. We shrugged and kept walking.

After about 2 hours, it started to get dark, and we started to get worried. He usually would have came back by now. We walked into the house, and the entire families, except Edward were sitting in the living room, just doing whatever they felt like. We looked back to one another and shrugged. We walked up the grand staircase and went to Edward's room.

But before I reached his room, I heard some moaning and material moving. Myra's eyes widened and so did mine, so we burst through Edward's door, and I gasped and collapsed by what I saw. Edward and Tanya were in his bed…almost no more clothes…kissing each other and touching. When they heard us, they both looked up, with two different expressions. Tanya was smiling smugly back at us, while Edward seemed angry and confused. He looked at me with a sad and panicked expression, then back at Tanya with the most furious expression.

I didn't care if it was unintentional. I didn't care anymore.

I ran out of the house dry sobbing, ignoring everyone's protests, and left.

I ran through the woods, not bothering to check where I was going, and just ran.

After a few minutes, I calmed down and slowed down. I went to a tree, and slid down, wrapping my arms around my knees and bringing them to my chest. I put my head on my knees, and allowed the rain to drench me. After a few minutes, I heard some footsteps approaching me. I didn't bother looking up. The steps halted right in front of me, but I still didn't look up. Not until I heard an unfamiliar voice.

-"Oh…you'll do perfectly." Said a hoarse and dangerous voice. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw the deep and menacing crimson eyes.

He was a vampire…who fed off humans.

-"What do you want?" I asked calmly, not wanting to see the fear that was quickly building up.

He smiled evilly at me, and then brought his hand to my head.

And next thing I knew, everything went black

* * *

**XD I don't even need to say it. well, Review! And just a heads up, the updates are going to be slower...sry! schools starts again tomorow, and I'm a straight A student...and I want to keep it that way. And because my mom is strick about school, and she wants me to take a break form writing...but I promise too update this week. Sry guys! :'(**

* * *


	9. Familiar stranger

**Heyy! Well, the update didn't take so long, so be grateful. I wrote extra fast just for you guys! So, Enjoy!**

**A/N: another of my own characters will be showing up in this chapter. hope you like him or her!**

**Read on!**

_-"What do you want?" I asked calmly, not wanting to see the fear that was quickly building up._

_He smiled evilly at me, and then brought his hand to my head._

_And next thing I knew, everything went black…_

MPOV

I couldn't move.

I couldn't understand.

I thought he loved Bella…

And this is what happens!?

I was still standing in Edward's room, completely shocked out of my mind. I faintly noticed Bella running out and leaving the house sobbing, because the image before me would haunt my mind the rest of my existence.

I mean, I know Tanya can be demanding, but he could of just pushed her away…he could of just said no…he could of ran and come back to us.

He didn't. Instead, he was lying, almost naked, on his bed with Tanya.

Then why the hell had he told me the other night that he was in love with Bella? That he had planned to tell her how he felt and spend the rest of his life with her if she had the same feelings?

The Edward I knew wouldn't have said that and then 3 days later, he's in bed with the one woman he swore he would never think of her as more than a friend. The Edward I knew would have backed off and come running back to Bella. He would have let Tanya down and would never have done this. Never.

I then realized something else. He had just hurt my best friend. So had Tanya. I instantly became furious towards the both of them. Bella had been through so much during her life, and now this happens! I knew she loved him, she hadn't told me forwardly, but the way she looked at him and talked to him, I could tell…it was the exact same way I used to stare at Caleb…and him at me…

I missed him so much…he had been everything to me…

I still remembered every moment we had spent together…Every touch…Every hug…Every date…Every kiss…His beautiful and perfect proposal…

God I missed him so much…There was no one able to replace him. No one.

Before I had joined Tanya's family, I had been with the Voltury. I had served them for at least 10 years. I would have stayed, but all the men without mates bothered me. They would try anything to gain my attention and affection. I just ignored it until…until the night one of them got a little too bold.

I had been in my room, retiring from the evening party, when a drunken Felix had came in and…well, "attacked me". After he ripped my top off, leaving my chest bare, I had lost it. I had ripped him up good, not entirely to the point beyond repair, but pretty close enough. The next day, I had left. For good.

Finally able to move, I clenched my jaw and knuckles and walked over to the edge of the bed, and looked furiously at both of them. I decided to start with Tanya.

-"You fucking slut! How could you do this! I never want to see your fucking face, ever again, skank! Consider me out of your family! I can't stand you and your sisters who flirt with every guy in sight, even if there taken! Now get the fuck out, before I decide to rip that fucking empty head of yours!" I screamed to the top of my lungs at her. She seemed shocked at my words, and actually did something smart. She left the room, and called everyone else in her family and said they were leaving. Good. The blond bimbo actually has brains.

I heard Edward sigh in relief and start getting up, and stood beside me. He was about to thank me, but I quickly cut him off.

-"And you…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA!!!" I screeched at him. He stepped back in shock, a bit wobbly.

-"Miranda, let me exp-"I wasn't having it. What could he say? Those lame excuses every other used to make their girlfriend of friend forgive them? My lips have a mind of their own…She came on to me…Her ass hypnotized me…

Right.

-"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS HAS PROBABLY DONE TO BELLA! AND WHAT THE HELL! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED HER!" I screeched at him. Usually when a guy says they love someone, they don't go sleep with someone else.

-"Miranda, please stop talking and let me explain!" He yelled back at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled.

-"It better god dawm be a good fucking excuse!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. He god dawm better have a good reason for sleeping with Tanya, when he was in love with Bella, and when she loved him.

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped. What the heck, I didn't do any-

Oh, crap.

I just remembered something.

He could read minds.

-"She…loves me?" He said, his eyes softening and a wide smile spreading across his face. I mentally slapped myself for letting that slip. But at least he knew.

-"Ya. She _did._" I said empathizing "did", making sure he heard it was past tense. His smile disappeared and he sunk to the floor. He put his face in his hands and began to dry sob, muttering things like: "what have I done…"

I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his chin, pulling it upwards to make him look at me.

-"Well, she loved you, but I'm not so sure anymore, especially after walking in on you, about to have sex with Tanya." I said, my voice filled with venom. He had to realize how much he had hurt Bella. He nodded, with both of what I had said.

-"But you have to know. I didn't intend for this to happen. Now, if you'll restrain from killing me for just one second, I can explain what happened." He said standing up. I stood up and crossed my arms, and allowed him to explain. But one thing I did notice, is when he said "I didn't intend for this to happen", he wasn't lying.

Wow my power was useful.

-"When I ran off, it was because I was going to tell Bella how I felt," True. "So I ran home to get the necklace I had bought for her," True "But then I came across a mountain lion, and since they were so rare, I decided to take it." …True. "But after I drained it, I felt…weird. Like drugged weird." True…and, what the heck? "So I continued to go home, and went up to my room and grabbed the necklace, but when I was about to leave, I felt _really _weird and also, for lack of better words, horny." True…and, EW. "Then, out of nowhere, Tanya comes in and attacks me. But I couldn't stop her, no matter how much I wanted too, I couldn't find the will to get her off…" True…slut. "It wasn't until you and Bella came in that I saw in her mind why I couldn't stop her. She had run this afternoon all over Washington to find a mountain lion, and she had inserted a _tonne _of drugs and alcohol in his bloodstream. I didn't know we could get drugged, but apparently, we can."…Completely true.

He looked away, ashamed, and began dry sobbing again. I sat him on the bed, and took him into my arms. I just held him while he got it all out.

-"I love her…and now she probably never wants to see me, ever again." He sobbed into my shoulder. I detected no lies…but also, no truth.

Only parts of his words were true.

He loved her…true.

She didn't want to see him…true.

She didn't want to see him ever again…lie.

I smiled in relief. She still had feelings for him. Well, Edward heard that, because he raised his head and looked at me, a mixture between shock and happiness. I shrugged and got off the bed.

We stayed in his room for about 2 hours, and then we started to get worried. What worried me more was when Carlisle had said she would be back soon…

…It was a lie.

Edward and I began to get frantic once I detected that part. We decided to wait just one more hour, and then we would go look for her.

_**One hour later…**_

Still no sign of Bella.

-"That's it. I'm going after her." Edward said determined, getting of the couch. I thought for a minute. What if she still didn't want to see him? What if seeing him would only drive him away?

He heard what I was thinking and growled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_I'm going after her, alone. Don't worry, I'll bring her back. No arguing._

-"…fine. But if you're not back in less than an hour, I'm coming." He said regretfully. I nodded and ran out, into the raining night.

* * *

45 minutes later, there was still no sign of Bella. I had literally looked _everywhere!_ There wasn't one inch of Washington and the outer states that I hadn't touched.

I was outside of Seattle, about to give up hope, but then I thought of the one place Bella loved to go.

Edward's meadow.

I took a deep breath, and ran back to Forks.

Once there, I took the familiar route leading to the one place in the world that was the most beautiful.

I quickly arrived there, and looked around frantically. She wasn't there. I cried out, and collapsed onto the grass. I slammed my head on the grass numerous times, until I just stayed there, pounding the grass with my fists.

I finally calmed down, and heard some steps coming towards me at an inhuman pace. It was probably Edward, so I didn't bother to look up. I just stayed there, motionless.

The steps halted in front of me, but what shocked me the most, was the voice.

-"2 in one night. Sweet." I looked up and was met by a pair of bright Crimson eyes.

I was about to stand up and tackle him, but his hand flew to my head, and everything went black…

My last thoughts were, please let Bella be alright…

EPOV

It had been almost two hours since Miranda had left…

I searched every single place in Washington, not leaving one stone unturned, not one bush inspected, not one city alley missed.

And there still was no sign of either of them.

I was in my meadow, looking around frantically, but I didn't see her…my Bella.

I dropped to my knees and cried to the heavens.

BPOV

I don't know how long it had been, but I knew I wasn't somewhere safe. My head extremely hurt, like a thousand trains had hit my head. I groggily opened my eyes, and inspected where I was. But when I tried moving my arms, I felt something grip them. I looked back, and saw my hands were chained to a wall. Ha! Like that would be a challenge. I yanked on the chains that would have made any of them break, but it didn't as much as budge.

I kept trying numerous times at breaking the chains, but the never did as much as jostle. Finally giving up, I leaned against the wall, and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Where the heck was I?

I looked around, and saw I was in a giant concrete room, with no windows, one Titanium door, and a bunch of chains hanging of the wall. I was the only one here, and boy did I feel lonely. I sighed and began dry sobbing.

I wished Myra was here.

I wished everyone was here with me…

But most of all, I wished Edward was here.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming, and quickly lay back down, and forced myself to stop sobbing.

The door creaked open, and then closed again. Footsteps came towards me slowly, and stopped. I stood as still as possible, hoping he hadn't heard me.

-"I know you're awake. I heard you sobbing, so I came here to check on you. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you…" A deep and soft voice whispered. I sighed, and looked up.

He had nice groomed black hair, nicely cut, a strong face but you could see the softness, and his eyes were gold, and…wow. He was wearing a white blouse, rolled up to the elbows, and you could see the way it hugged its body that he was very muscular. Not as much as Emmett, but enough. Along with the blouse, he was wearing a black pair of jeans, and some joggers. Overall, he was handsome.

He looked at me worriedly, and crouched in front of me, relaxing his arms on his knees.

-"Are you ok?" He asked softly. I looked away and closed my eyes. He was only a stranger…than why did I feel like I knew him already?

-"Ya…I'm fine." I replied sternly. He pulled my chin towards him and stared into my eyes.

-"I'm not going to hurt you. Not like the rest of them here. You can tell me anything." Could I really trust him?...It didn't make sense. I didn't even know him, yet I felt like I had seen him before…

Well, might as well tell him. I was going to die here anyways.

-"I just…miss someone. I ran away because I walked in on him…about to sleep with someone." I could already feel the hysterics coming. But I was not breaking down in front of him, so I held it in.

He looked at me and anger crossed his face before it returned to pity and worry.

-"…but…are you _sure _that's what he was about to do? And did you talk with him? Maybe it wasn't exactly what it appeared to be." He whispered seriously. I looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression, clearly saying if he was crazy. But the way he looked at me, it made me think…What if he wasn't about to do what I taught he was? What if she had done something to him to make him do that?

I sighed quietly. "…maybe you're right." I spoke silently. He smiled and let my chin go. He sat down, Indian style, and looked down for a minute, a sad expression crossing his face, but it quickly disappeared.

I tried to envelope his mind, but it wouldn't work. What the hell? My shield never let me down. What was going on?

He looked up at me, and became confused by my frustrated expression.

-"You ok?" He asked me worried again.

-"I…My powers don't work. What's going on?" I asked, starting to panic. He seemed confused for a minute, but his face lit up in realization after a few seconds.

-"The chains you're wearing, I guess you could say there special. You can't use your powers, or break them. One of the other guys here has a special power. They can enchant anything or anyone to what the want…I believe he's the one who got you…" His face suddenly went sad, and he looked away "…I'm so sorry…if I could get them to stop, I would…" He really meant it…

-"Why am I here in the first place?" I asked quietly. Something told me it wasn't good.

-"They kidnap any vampire girl they can find so the guys can have mates…but, I find that you should get a mate through _real _love…not forced…" he spoke quietly, still looking away from me.

Wow.

Those kinds of men were hard to find…

-"What are you doing here, if you don't like it?" I asked, extremely curious. I mean, when you don't like something, don't you usually leave?

-"…if it weren't for this place…I would have gone back to my lover…she's human. Well, _was_ human…"-he started to sob-"…if she's still alive, she's probably with someone else…it's been 60 years, and no matter how I try, I can't stop loving her…" He was almost in hysterics now.

The rope still had enough length left, so I wrapped my arms around him, while he quieted down.

-"Thank you…this means a lot." He looked up from my shoulder. I nodded and went back to sitting against the wall. He came to sit beside me, and we stayed quiet.

-"So, what's your name? If were going to be friends, I at least can know your name, right?" He said smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

-"Isabella. But, please, call me Bella." I told him warmly. He really was a sweet guy. "…and you are?" I encouraged him to tell me.

-"Caleb. Caleb Ryheart."

* * *

**Olly shit 0.0. So, do you like him? What's going to happen next?! XD well, you'll have to wait! XD Review's encourage me!:P**

* * *


	10. Reunited

**Hey! sry it took a bit long...I just couldn't seem to find the right words. anyways, just to tell you guys, the updates are going to get slower and slower....I'm sry! I have like 5 major projects to work on...:(**

**Well, hope you enjoy,**

**Read on!-**

* * *

"…_and you are?" I encouraged him to tell me._

_-"Caleb. Caleb Ryheart."_

BPOV

Oh my god. He…he was alive? I taught Myra had told me he had been murdered…

I stared wide eyed at him and my mouth was gaped opened. His smile disappeared and seemed confused. I still didn't move because I was in pure shock. I tried to make my lips move so I could explain to him what was really going on.

I seriously couldn't move anything. He asked me if I was ok, but I still couldn't move my lips.

I finally was able to move, and just when I was about to talk, the door opened and a tall and very muscular man with blond hair tied in a ponytail came in. He smiled evilly at me before his gaze went to Caleb.

-"The boss wants you. Now." He spoke firmly in a dark voice. Caleb took a last worried look at me, and then nodded slightly and got off the ground and walked out of the door. The other guy didn't leave; instead he closed the door shut and turned to me. He smirked mischievously at me.

-"mmmm…I'll make sure to make a claim on you. I haven't had some action since…well, since the last one that was here." He licked his lips and then left. That bastard! Like hell was I letting him take advantage of me, and use me like a freaking blow up doll! My lips pulled back over my teeth and I snarled furiously at him before the door closed.

There's no way I was letting any of these sick men touch me. I would rip there heads off before they did anything to me. I groaned and laid my head on the wall.

I thought over what Caleb had told me, and decided he had been right…

What if, just what if, Tanya had done something to Edward in order to make him do that? Well, if she had, she definitely had a death wish. The next time I saw her, her funeral would be the next day.

…and then there was the whole "Caleb is still alive" thing. He thought Myra was either dead or alive but with someone else. If I ever got out of here, which I would, I would take Caleb with me and bring him to his one true love. I know that was a bit cheesy to call them that, but the way they spoke about each other, that's exactly what they were.

I sighed quietly, thinking how hard it had been for either of them to live over 50 years without seeing each other, presuming the other was dead. If it was me and Edward, I wouldn't have been able to last a week, knowing he was dead.

Just then, the door opened and I looked up. The man who walked in had the exact same figure and eyes then the one who had kidnapped me. I growled mentally at him, and then I saw what he was carrying.

Myra.

I forced myself not to get up and tear her away from him and kill him for doing this to us, but I didn't want to let him know how much I cared about her, in fear he would use that against me.

He set her down, took some chains out of his pocket and chaining her to the wall. He touched the locks for a minute, and then got up and left the room glancing over his shoulder at me, and I could see his eyes were filled with lust. I didn't need my shield to know what he was thinking. He slammed the door, and walked away.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I crawled over to Myra (the chains had enough length that I could reach her), and nudged her. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened, and I could clearly see she was exhausted. She lifted her eyes to me, and then she looked around, clearly confused.

-"Bella…where am I?" She asked weakly. She rubbed her head roughly, obviously having the same migraine I had, and sat up, leaning against the wall.

-"I'm not sure…" I really had no idea where the heck we were. I sat beside her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Her red wavy hair was messed up, but still beautiful, her almond shaped eyes were tired, and her cloths were tattered. What had she been doing?

-"Myra, what happened?" I asked calmly, while I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

-"Well, after you left, Edward told me what really happened, and then we got worried after an hour, so I came to look for you…I last checked at the meadow, but someone got me." She sounded so weak while she spoke. At the same time, I became curious about what Edward had told her.

-"so…what was his excuse?" I said, my voice filled with hatred and sadness. She looked up at me, a smile playing on her lips.

-"Let's just say, Tanya drugged him." She was hiding something from me. I know she was. Just the way her eyes darted away from mine, told me she was leaving something out. I was just about to voice my assumptions, but I quickly changed my mind. There was something else that was more important that I needed to tell her.

-"Myra…remember Caleb?" I asked looking away from her. From the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall, and sadness clouding her eyes.

-"Of course I do. What about him?" She whispered, almost sounding like she was forcing the words from her mouth. I was just about to answer, but then the door opened, and Caleb came in. He looked at me, but as soon as he saw Myra, he stopped dead in his tracks and froze. His face was a mixture of emotions, confusion, shock, sadness, pain,…but the dominant emotion was obvious. Pure love.

He gasped and fell to his knees. Myra still hadn't looked up, but as soon as she heard him gasp, she opened her eyes and looked up.

MPOV

As soon as I looked up, my eyes locked with the man I thought I was never going to see again. If my heart was still beating, it would have been soaring with happiness. He looked back at me, mesmerized. I couldn't believe it…it must have been an illucination. He had died…he couldn't be here…

Finally not being able to take it any longer, I got up and practically ran into his opened arms. I locked my arms around him (thank god the chains weren't shackles!), as well as he, and we just held each other, almost as in dear life, and fear of losing each other. I buried my face in his collarbone, while his face was buried in my hair. We began dry sobbing, and sunk to our knees. One of his hands was around my waste, while the other was grabbing fistful of my hair like he used too…god, it felt so good to be in his arms again…

…I remembered back when we were human, he would hold me like this every time it had been long since we had seen each other. He would come home from his three week trips and just hold me like this for hours, and just kiss me endlessly. His friends taught he was a sissy for doing those things…but you know what? I loved them. He had never been one of those men where they wouldn't listen to their wives, and instead their best buds. He was a caring and loving man…and my everything.

When I had taught he had died, I swear I was about to commit suicide right there and then…I wasn't able to picture my life without him. If it hadn't been for my best friend, Farrah, I swear that would have happened.

Wow, it's a hell of a good thing I didn't.

-"Myra…my Myra…" He sobbed into my hair. I tightened my grip around him and held him closer.

-"I always will be yours." I managed to choke out.

-"I thought I would never see you again…" He whispered while placing me on his lap so he could hold me more closely.

-"I thought I lost you…Derek told me he had murdered you…you have no idea how much I cried and tried to kill myself…" I whispered, my sobs quieting down. He looked at me with agonized eyes, and I could tell it really hurt him knowing I had tried to do that…

-"I love you Caleb. I always will, no matter what. I can't live without you…" I said aloud while kissing his chest, neck; face…any part of him I could reach. He captured my face between his hands and made me look at him straight in his eyes…

He stared intently into mine with so much longing, love, passion and devotion, and whispered the words I so longed to hear.

-"And I love you with my entire being. If you would ever die, or even go with someone else, I swear that would kill me. When I was changed that night, I was scared to go back, because of the thirst I had…I was scared I would hurt you…so I came here. But not once, did I stop thinking about you. Although I knew you were okay…It was pure torture not being able to look into those mesmerizing clear blue eyes…" He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine with so much passion that if something exploded, I would never notice. After a few amazing moments, he pulled way, breathing heavily, and leaned his forehead against mine, and stroked my cheek.

He smiled lovingly at me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. We stayed like this for a few more minutes, but then he came out of his daze and noticed my chained hands.

His eyes became furious, while he examined my only restraint keeping me here. He looked back at me with such determination, and placed his hands on my face.

-"I swear, no matter what, I'll get you and Bella out. And when we get out, the first thing I'm going to do is bring you to our beach, and I'm going to marry you." He said loud enough Bella would hear. I nodded and kissed him again. When I pulled away, he caressed my cheek a few times, and let his fingers run over my engagement ring on my finger. He smiled, happy I hadn't taking it off (like I could ever do that!) and got up, lifting me with him.

-"I'm now allowed to go out and go wherever I chose. I'll be gone, but when I come back, I'll bring some reinforcements to help me get you out…I know the boss isn't going to let you two go so freely, so this calls for a fight." I immediately went into panic mode. What if he died!? What if he never came back?!

He saw my expression and spoke before I had a chance to restrain him from endangering his life.

-"I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry. I've been trained very carefully."

-"What if you don't make it?! I can't live without you!" I almost shouted, throwing myself into his arms. He held me while soothing me, and kept promising me he would be fine.

He brought me back to the wall, and sat me beside Bella. She smiled at me, but her eyes told me a different story. I looked away guiltily, realizing that hadn't helped the whole her and Edward issue…But I couldn't help myself…I hadn't seen him over 50 years. And all that time I thought he had been dead!

I gave her an apologetic smile, while he got up.

-"Now I have another problem…I don't know any other vampires that could help me out. Any ideas?" He whispered, kneeling down, and sitting on his heels.

I knew for a fact that Tanya would never help me after what I had said. But I didn't care. I was glad I was out of that bimbo's life.

-"…I know someone. Remember the guy I was talking about? He has a family of seven, but you would need to find them and see if they want to help…especially after running out on them…" Bella said, while looking down when she finished.

-"Bells, they don't hate you…They're madder with Edward than they could ever be with you. I know for sure they would help."- I rubbed her back, and then looked up at Caleb to tell him where to find them-"They live in Forks, Washington. They own a big house, west of the town in the woods. They're scent is all over the place, so you should be ok…and for god sakes, please be safe…I can't stand the idea of loosing you again." I whispered the last part, already feeling the hysterics coming.

He took me into his arms and kissed me again with longing passion.

-"I'll be fine…I have to go before someone gets suspicious. But I promise…I'll do everything to have you back, and set Bella free."-He looked over to Bella, while I went back to the wall.-"…You deserve way better than this…don't give up hope, and believe in yourself."

And with that, he kissed me and left.

I shrunk and slide down the wall, the hysterics coming out full-force.

Automatically, I felt like my entire being was gone.

CalebPOV

I had just been reunited my sweetheart, and I already had to leave! Why?! Did god hate me that much! I had had to live 50 years without her, assuming she was dead or happy with…someone else.

A growl escaped my throat as I ran, thinking about my beautiful Miranda with someone else. I loved her with undeniable love and passion, to the point she could treat me like a slave and beat me up every day with a whip, and I could care less. If it meant being with her, I would do anything for her…

I sighed quietly, approaching a sign indicating I was entering Forks, the town she had said where that clan lived.

I headed west, like she had said, and picked up an unfamiliar, but also Miranda's scent mixed with this scent. As I ran through the woods, a big and luxurious home came into view.

Wow.

I dashed up the steps and knocked on the door lightly, but enough to make them notice I was impatient.

The door opened, and a small, pixie-like girl stood in the doorway…smirking at me?

-"Save the introductions, I know who you are. Don't ask, just come in." She said impatiently.

…Wha-?

She pulled me through the door, and before I could do anything, I was hauled to the ground. I restrained myself from attacking them, knowing they were my only chance to save Myra and Bells.

I was pinned down, on my back, by a big, and I mean big, and muscular one, along with a blond one who meant business. I was about to tell them what and who I was, but the pixie beat me to it.

-"Guys! Stop it! He's not going to hurt us!" She screamed at them. Wow, she definitely had vocal cords. The blond one looked at her questionly, but she ignored him.

-"What makes you say that?!" He said when she ignored him. She smiled at me before answering.

-"You guys remember that dude Miranda was talking about?" She asked looking at the other 5 vampires. Wait…didn't Myra say there was _seven?_ Not six?

-"Yes, what about him?" The leader, I presumed, asked the small girl.

She smiled at him, and motioned towards me. When she did, everyone gasped and the males holding me down let go of me, and stood me up. Everyone stared wide eyed at me, and the girls came over to me, except the pixie who was still smiling at me, and hugged me, whispering things like, "you don't know how hard it's been…." Or "thank god you're alive…" After a few moments, they stepped away, and smiled warmly at me, before their smiles disappeared.

-"She's not here…she's been missing for a week…" The one with a heart shaped face and light brown curls told me sadly.

-"That's why I'm here…I know where she is, and Bella too." They all sighed in relief, and smiled gratefully. God…if they only knew how much this was my fault…

I was about to continue, when all of a sudden I was hurled through the window by another vampire. I presumed he was the seventh one. The one who had broken Bella's heart.

He through me onto the wet grass and pounced on me before I could make a move. I looked up into his eyes and saw the rage mixed with pain. I could tell he was in pure agony.

-"IF YOU HAVE LAID ONE HAND ON HER, I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMG! I DON'T CARE IF MYRA KILLS ME AFTER, BUT IF YOU HAVE LAID ONE FINGER ON BELLA, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I was terrified out of my mind. He meant it. Big time.

But apart from that, it showed how much he cared about Bella…

-"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HER! I LOVE HER!" how did he know that? I looked confused at him, and then realized he could hear my thoughts. Perfect.

_Stop it! I haven't touched her! She's become my friend, and I'm here to help her! If you hadn't attacked me, I would have been able to explain that, she and Myra are locked up, and the only way to save them is to fight off the boss and the rest of the men! I would never hurt Bella! She's been nothing but nice to me, even knowing I'm part of the men who kidnapped her!_

His eyes widened, and he only became angrier with the last part. Crap. He was about to punch me square in the face, but I hurried to explain the next part.

_I'm not the one who makes the decisions, and I wasn't exactly involved in the kidnapping! Ever since I saw her, I had been thinking about breaking her out. When Myra came, that sealed my decision. So Myra told me to come here, and said you guys would help. And breaking me isn't going to help. I'm the only one who knows where the hideout is._

That seemed to calm him down, because his face softened, but still remained agonized, and he lowered his fist while getting off of me. He fell to the ground, and huddled up.

-"I miss her so much…for the past week, I thought she was dead! I can't live without her! I love her so much…I can't imagine my life without her in it…" He mumbled while getting up weakly. I helped him up, knowing how it felt like to lose the one person you loved the most…to think you would never see them again…

-"We'll get her out. I promise." I promised him while we ran back to the house.

After about an hour, I learned who everyone was, and they learned more about me. But after that, Edward got impatient, so we devised a plan to get them out…

A plan that might risk their lives…

Especially mine…

* * *

**XD what's the plan? What's going to happen? Reviews encourage me!:P Oh, and please go on my poll, cause I want your opinion on something importent. Anyways, go on my poll and vote YES or NO to (should there be a lemon in faithful accident?) I'm not sure, so I want you guys opinion. Hurry! **

**Love you guys!**


	11. Escape

**I'm so sry the chapter took so long! It's just I couldn't figure out the right way to make them escaoe...and that I have like 5 projects for school I have to work on. sry! I will try to make my chapters longer, but no promises. Meh. **

**anyways, read on!**

* * *

CalebPOV

"…so everyone knows the plan?" I asked everyone. The all nodded grimly, knowing they could lose their life tonight, and we ran out of their home, towards the hideout.

The plan was simple. I would take Rosalie and Alice to the front entrance where 3 guards were situated, and then we would take them down once they were distracted, making sure they didn't notice our sudden attack too quickly…if they did, we were screwed. One simple message to the boss, and we would all die.

I should know.

The gang had at least 15 guards, 9 workers and recruiters, like me, and the new boss. It had been a week since he had started. I don't know what, but something had happened to him while he was human, or else he wouldn't be so obsessed with young women…

He was strange.

As soon as we (hopefully) took down the guards, which would probably be easy since they were all newborns and we were all experienced plus all the abilities we had. Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, Jasper's emotion thingy, and mine.

I had the ability to shield myself or someone else with a shield that no one could trespass. If someone tried to hit or lunge at someone, the shield would repel them and make them combust on fire (unknown reason) and they would die. I had this probably because how protective I was about the people I loved in my human life…

But their was one flaw.

The main reason I could die.

If I was surrounding myself, the attacking vampire would die, but nothing happened to me. But, if I was shielding someone else and someone lunged at them but touched my shield and combusted…

I died as well.

…again, that was because when I was human, I would always be ready to give my life to protect someone…

Ironic, isn't it?

Back to the plot, after we took the guards down and the other workers, I would head to the trackers office, the one that usually went after the young women, grab the keys and save the girls…

Then that would leave the boss.

He also had a special ability of his own. He could make you do whatever he wished, and paralyze you…but my gift didn't affect him, but his did.

He was going to be tough to beat, but we were hoping our numbers would even our chances.

But I didn't care about losing my life…If it meant Myra would be free and safe…I would go to any length to bring exactly that. I loved her so much, that her freedom meant more than my life.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward staring at me with a pained expression. I sighed, guessing he was thinking about Bella…He really loved her. Beyond love, to be exact. When I had been at his house, he had told me what had happened between him and Bella, and the way his family looked at him, I could tell he was practically a burning man without her…

He nodded slightly, looking away from me. After a few more minutes, Edward held out his hand, indicating that we were close enough that he could "hear" them, but far enough they couldn't hear us coming. He was silent for a few minutes, and then turned to us with a grimace and he was obviously pissed. What the heck?

"Well, they're distracted alright." He looked like he wanted to tear them apart….or everything in sight. We all gave him a confused look, and he groaned. Before he explained he stared at me, giving me a warning glance…why?

"They're thinking about Bella and Myra…not in a friendly way, if you catch my drift." His hand clenched into a fist while the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

I could barely concentrate. I was seeing the color red, wanting to tear them apart and kick they're asses all the way to the other side of the world.

It was pure torture, forcing myself not to just run up to the guards and kill them. Edward came to my side and held my shoulders securely, which I was thankful for.

"Alice, is it going to work?" He asked calmly. She held her finger, her face turning blank, and nodded after a few seconds.

"So far, yes. But up to the boss part, I can't see anything…strange." She looked frustrated, and then came over to me, along with Rosalie. They both nodded at me, so I grabbed both of them and threw them over my shoulders. Before I ran, I looked back to the family.

"If anything happens to me, tell Myra I love her… And I'm sorry." And with that, I ran. The girls began to pretend being knocked out when I finally made it threw the trees and towards the underground entrance to the hideout. As the three guards came into view, I slowed my pace and changed my expression to business-like. When they caught site of the two girls on my shoulders, they grinned at me. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking.

"Nice. Fresh meat." James spoke, and the other 2 nodded lustfully…bastards. I forced myself to smirk and continue towards the entrance without tearing them to shreds for what they had been thinking about Myra earlier. As we came in front of the door, they turned around, their backs to us. Perfect.

I set the girls down, and they each took one of them, while I took care of the pig.

It wasn't much of a fight, except for James, but they were tore to pieces after about 5 minutes of combat. The girls gave each other high fives, and messaged Edward to come. About a minute later, the rest of the clan was here. We headed inside the tunnel, taking care of guards here and there, and headed towards the trackers office. We split up, just Edward and I, while the rest took care of the rest of the coven. Edward stood back while I put up my shield around me, and entered the office. The tracker turned around, but sighed in relief when he saw it was only me…oh ya, he was safe with me, alright. Not!

"Hey Cale, heard you bagged two others. Nice job." He was generally nice to me since he knew what I could do. But in general, he was a real, for lack of better words, a dick. I smiled, and made my way towards him. I held my hand out for a high five, and he looked at me confused, but obliged. Wow, this was too easy.

Next thing I knew, he was on the floor, exploding in flames while Edward and I rummaged through his desk. After a few moments of searching, I found the key and ran out of the office, and towards were they kept the prisoners, while Edward headed towards his family to help them out.

He had been very difficult to convince to help out finish the rest of the guards and newborns instead of finding Bella. But after about an hour of arguing, he regretfully accepted to help out his family.

I could tell he was anxious to see Bella again, but we needed him too clear out the guards and workers first.

_It's going to be okay. I'll make sure they're okay before I send them back home. Quit worrying everything is going to be fine._

He nodded slightly and headed for the door, but not before he faced me.

"Just make sure she's okay…if anything has happen to her, I'm holding you responsible." He looked at me seriously with a hint of pain, and looked away from me.

I smiled reassurly at him before we split. But I didn't miss his longing and pained look before I disappeared…I felt so bad for him…

I finally arrived through the door and hurled my self inside…

BPOV

It had been about 6 hours since Caleb had left, and Myra was becoming more frantic by the second. Her head was on my shoulder dry sobbing, while we reassured each other that everything was going to be alright…

Even I sobbed a few times…

I had been thinking the last few hours about what I was going to do about the Edward problem. And it hadn't taken long to figure what to do about it.

I love him. I didn't care if about what had happened between him and Tanya, since after what Myra told me that was that he had been drugged, because I couldn't deny anymore that I couldn't live without him.

If he wanted me, like I wanted him, I wasn't going to fight him about it.

That only made me freak even more. What if he didn't make it? What if he was killed? What if I could never see him again?

…I wouldn't be able to live without him.

So, has the hours passed, we talked, well more like sobbed, about what was going to happen. She made it pretty clear she wasn't going to live on if Caleb died, and made me promise to tell our family that she loved them and that she couldn't live on.

…I would. But if Edward died too, I would follow right after him as soon as I told our family Myra's message.

Suddenly, the door flew open. I looked up, thinking it might be that pig that had came in earlier, but was relieved when it was Caleb.

Myra looked up, and they both launched their selves at each other, reenacting their scene earlier. After a few moments, he took out a key and unlocked her chains, then came over to me and did the same.

"I'm pretty sure all the guards and workers are dead, but now theirs only one person left. The boss and he's the toughest." He explained what his boss could do, and that he had to go face him off, along with the rest of the Cullen's. He made sure to tell us to go back home, and stay there until he came back.

After about a few minutes of arguing, we agreed to do just that. But the way Myra glanced sideways at me; I could tell she was planning on breaking his command.

I nodded slightly at her, making sure Caleb didn't notice. I was definitely not going home before I made sure Edward was okay.

He ran out of the room, but not before he kissed Myra a final time and said he loved her, and expected us to leave. How wrong he was to trust us.

I enveloped Myra's mind, and decided to talk to her before we followed.

…**Do you think it's a good idea to follow him?**

She bit her bottom lip for a second before she answered.

_I know he's going to be mad, but I can't stand the thought of him dying, and that I could have been there to prevent it. I swear, if anyone even just tore a hole in his shirt, I'm going too gladly tear there heads off. No one touched _my _fiancée. And I'm pretty sure you feel like that towards Edward._

I nodded slightly.

**It just doesn't feel right…like something bad is going to happen. Like I'm missing something important.**

_I know. But I'm not waiting any longer. Let's go._

And with that, we were off. She followed his scent for a while, before she finally picked up the rest of the scents. I followed Edward's trail the whole time, anxious to be in his arms again.

After we made our way through a series of tunnels, we came to a large door, with the sign "Boss office" on a gold plate plastered over the black wooden door. I looked sideways at Myra, and she nodded slightly. We busted through the door, and what I saw almost had me collapsed. Everyone was frozen in place, all on one side of the room, and Edward and Caleb were on the ground with someone hovering over them.

I didn't even think twice.

I lunged myself at the person, knocking them across the giant room, and went over to Edward. His arm was torn off, as well as his left leg, and he was unconscious. I leaned towards him, beginning to dry sob, and ran my hand over his cheek.

"Please…please wake up. I can't live without you…I love you. I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered into his ear. He remained motionless, which only increased the sobbing. It was only then I noticed that Myra was still in the doorway. I looked up at her confuse, but she was frozen in place. Suddenly, I was flung across the room by someone, and landed on the large desk, making it break. I looked up, and my eyes widened to the maximum and gasped as who I saw was the boss. The familiar face smiled evilly at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. There's no escaping me now young lady." He sneered at me while advancing towards me.

I couldn't believe it.

He was supposed to be dead, and here he was, standing before me, only he was a vampire.

My own father.

Charlie.

* * *

**XD surprise, surprise. What's going to happen now? Reviews make me update faster!:P Oh, and go vote on my poll (on profile). I need to know if I should put a lemon in this story or not... I just dont know if I should. Like, i dunno if the story would be right with on, or without one...need help! :P **


	12. Final Battle

**Well well well! the climax chapter is finaly up! Sweet eh? :P Well, I'm not going to be that busy this weekend, so updates will get a tad faster. Oh, and if you havent, plz go check out my other story or poll and give me some feedback. plz and thx! XD**

**Well, I won't keep you waiting, so, read on!**

* * *

"_Well, well, well. Look who we have here. There's no escaping me now young lady." He sneered at me while advancing towards me._

_I couldn't believe it._

_He was supposed to be dead, and here he was, standing before me, only he was a vampire._

_My own father._

_Charlie._

BPOV

No way. NO. FREAKING. WAY! He had been dead! I had killed him! How could he have survived?! HOW!? I know what I saw! I know what I had done! He had been on the ground, completely motionless! What happened!?

I was going to get my hands on whoever changed him, but first, I was going to kill this bastard who had endangered my family and me once and for all. He may be my father, but he had never acted like one. He had never been there for me. He had never told me he loved me. Well, basically the only thing he had ever told me was insults, critics, and beat me up for only god knows reasons.

A father was there to protect you. Encourage you. Make you feel safe and loved. Not the other freaking way around.

And here he stood before me, smiling evilly at me. Obviously happy of causing me pain and sufferance. Oh, he wouldn't be the only one smiling like that soon enough. Little did he know, this would end, my way. He had done enough to me that I was sure who would be the one walking home.

I despised him to no end.

That was enough to drive me.

I looked back towards my family, examining if they were fine. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle didn't have a scratch on them. Emmett on the other hand, had his shirt torn up, a few fingers missing, and a huge hole in his right arm, frozen in place close to a nearby wooden chair, with anger painted all over his face with slight pain.

Esme's forearm was completely torn off, only held by a sew rock hard sinews, and was crouching awkwardly because of her arm. Jasper was fine, apart from his horror struck face, Myra was still frozen at the door like everyone else was, and Caleb was beside Edward on the ground, both wrists broken, as well a twisted leg and pure fury just radiating off of him.

…And then Edward…

I swear if I could have been able to cry, the room would be flooded. The sight before me was…the hardest thing I have ever had to gaze upon. He was lying, frozen, on the ground, arm torn off as well as his left leg. His eyes were closed, unlike everyone else's, and he had the most agonized expression I had ever seen. It broke my heart…I loved him, and seeing him like this, as well as the rest of the family, made my dead heart ache. They had been everything to me I had always wanted. Warm, Kind, welcoming, fun, protective of each other, gentle…and now because of me and the monster in front of me, they could lose all their lives…just because I didn't want to face reality.

Suddenly, the pain went away and was replaced by anger. No…Fury. Pure raging fury. I snapped my neck back to my _father_ and glared deadly into his crimson eyes, my hands clenching into bone crushing fists.

He only snickered cruelly at me, and kept saying remarks (probably aggravating me), but I couldn't hear them. My mind was set on killing the fucking bastard that had caused me so much grief once and for all. I got up quickly and took a defensive pose while growling at him. He only laughed at me, but I could see the slight fear in his eyes. Good.

Finally seeing the danger, he took a defensive pose as well, and we circled each other oppositely, until I was standing in front of the majority of my family, making sure he didn't choose to hurt them or distract me while we fought (which was definitely going to happen).

I took one last longing glance at Edward and sent him a message before I would face the man who had caused me so much pain in my life.

**If I don't make it out alive, I want you to know I love you, and I'll forever belong to you…If I regret anything, it's not having met you sooner. I love you.**

And with that, I lunged at Charlie.

He still had his newborn strength, but so did I. I tried getting into his mind, but I wasn't able…What the hell? I knew he couldn't paralyze me like the rest of my family because of my shield, but this was unexpected…

Well, looks like this was going to be interesting.

Before I could land on him, he dodged and grabbed me by the arm, flinging me across the room and into the grand bookshelf. I felt the entire thing collapse on me, and heard my head cracking right beside my spine. I grimaced in pain, but shot up from the remains of the bookshelf, and flinged myself across from Charlie.

"You're no match for me, you worthless brat. Why don't you just make it easier for yourself and just let me crush you like the weak little bitch you are!" He sneered at me, starting to circle me once again like he was my predator. I swear my vision turned red, but I was too busy focused on anything that would give me an advantage.

"Because, I'm not your little weak daughter anymore. And because I owe this to mom. I owe her the death of you. A monster. I'm wouldn't be surprised if she had killed herself, knowing she had married the worst man out there!" His eyes turned black, and he snarled at me before he lunged.

Right before he hit me, I moved out of the way, making him hit the wall, which caused it to break and make a hole leading outside.

He crashed on the ground, but quickly got up, but not before I leapt out into the dark raining night and attached myself onto his back. Before he could do anything, I broke both of his arms, and flinged them across the field we were on.

I jumped off while he cried in pain and collapsed to the ground. I smiled victoriously, and walked back to him, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to get up.

I kicked him in the side, knocking him into a nearby tree. It broke from the force of the impact, and knocked itself into two maples behind it, causing them to break as well. I ran over to him and knelt down in front of his pitiful form.

I stared into his pained eyes and leaned close to his ear and whispered venomously:

"Some father you ever were. I hope you burn in hell a thousand times for everything you've ever caused me, and mom, and payback for all those girls you killed. Goodbye and good riddance cocksucker."

I stood up and stared at him with as much anger as I could, and lunged at him aiming for his head, but he held up his foot, and next thing I knew, I was on the ground writhing in pain.

I cried out a few times while he tried to get up, and looked down at myself, and my eyes instantly widened. A giant chunk was missing from the side of my body, and I could see toxic liquid leaking out. My venom.

I had to finish this. And I had to finish this now.

With excruciating pain, I slowly stood up and walked over to Charlie, who was still trying to get up. He was kneeling in front of me, head bowed. Perfect. I grabbed hold of his head, letting out every once of pain, sadness, anger and disgust I'd ever felt for this so called father, and snapped his head off in a bone chilling crack.

He fell to the ground, motionless. I let his head drop, and took out the emergency lither Emmett had given me (It had been originally to punish Alice by burning her cloths or burning down a home if it belonged to some person I despised, but this worked too.) and miraculously started a fire with the wood nearby.

It had stopped raining, so it wasn't that hard, because the only thing I had to do was let a small amount of my venom drop into the struggling flame.

As I threw the pieces of the biggest nightmare of my life, another thought hit me. What had happened to my family!?

Realizing this, I ran back to the hideout and came through the hole in the wall, but let out a breath of relief when I saw everyone starting to move again. I went over to everyone, fixing them up with my venom if something had happened, even though it got me weaker every time from lack of venom, while they became completely motionless again.

Myra went over to Caleb to fix his wrists and leg, while kissing him every place she could touch while sobbing and him holding her tight after she was done, and I strode over to Edward, expecting him to be moving.

Once again, fate was against me.

A huge knot formed in my stomach when I still saw his motionless form, and collapsed beside him, completely drained, and tried to wake him up.

Nothing.

Once I began to cry, every one realized what was going on and came over to me and Edward. I felt something trickle down my cheek, and automatically reached up and touched something I thought I would never see again. A tear.

"I…I thought vampires couldn't cry?" Alice came beside me, staring at Carlisle for an answer. He was staring down at Edward sadly, and answered without looking up…even though I didn't care I the moment. All I could think was_ 'I can't live without him. No, he's dead! No, no, no!'_

"…It is said that every vampire still has still a few tears…and shed them when they are the saddest they have ever been…Or when they are in more pain than physical, or feel like they might die. This is obviously Bella's case…" He couldn't meet anyone's gaze. Neither could I…

I couldn't pull my gaze from the one person in the world who had made me love again, and the one person I couldn't live without.

Everyone erupted into dry sobs, and were comforted by there mate…Everyone but me.

Myra and Caleb came over to me, and took me into they're arms while I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. I cried, yes cried, into Caleb's chest while Myra held me from behind while soothing me.

I couldn't live anymore…

He had been my heart…

My soul…

…My everything.

"…I'm not…quite dead…yet. Now…stop…sobbing, and where's…Bella…?" A weak and familiar velvety voice said from behind me. I instantly stopped and smiled the most exuberant smile I had ever done.

Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms and buried my head into his neck, letting a few tears of happiness escape. He wrapped his arms weakly around me and buried his face into my hair, while dry sobbing.

I looked up, and gasped to see a tear sliding down his cheek. His eyes widened momentarily at the tear, and then refocused his attention on me. He leaned in and kissed away every tear on my face. I sighed in content at the contact and relished the feeling of his lips on my skin. He started to lean in, not for a tear, but for my lips, but suddenly something caught his attention.

"What…happened to you…?! A huge whole…is in…your side!" I looked back at my wound, and suddenly felt weakened. Almost my entire venom was gone…and I didn't know how long I could last. I looked back at his pained and horror struck face and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and finally met my gaze.

"Don't worry about me…Just focus on getting better right now…" I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. I knew it wouldn't be long before the darkness enveloped me. There was one thing I had to do before the dark came. I placed my other hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes with as much passion and love I could muster, and closed my eyes focusing only on the memories I had of him and me.

I heard him gasp weakly in surprise, so I knew it was working. I allowed him into my mind and let my entire happy memories (which were with him and my new family) float into his.

…_the first time I met him…his confessions in Biology and how it had made my dead heart swell…the time he had held me securely into his arms after I had told him about my past…when he had played my lullaby and I had realized I loved him…all our moments in the meadow…_

And before I drifted off into the blackness, I told him the one thing I wanted him to hear.

"I love you. And I'll always love you. Forever." I smiled when his eyes lit up in happiness.

"I love you Bella. You're my life, soul and heart. " He leaned his forehead against mine, and stared intently into my eyes, while smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen him with.

My eyes started to droop involuntary, telling me that my time was up.

"I'm glad I met you." And with that, my head fell against his chest, and the darkness took over me.

The last thing I remembered was Edward screaming at me not to let go and come back to him, along with the rest of my family telling me to hang on…

When I had been changed, I had never thought this would happen to me. I had never expected to be brought into an amazing family. I had never expected to die in this condition. I had never expected to kill my father _twice_. And most of all, I had never thought I would fall in love with the man of my dreams.

I would miss them. I would miss Alice, the one that changed my life for the better. I would miss Jasper, my brother that had been through so much. I would miss Rosalie, my new sister. I would miss Emmett…the one that loved to mess with me, but had a heart of gold. I would miss Esme, the mother I had always wanted. I would miss Carlisle, the father I never had. I would miss Caleb, the one who made me realize how much I really cared about Edward. I would miss Myra, my best friend that helped me through so much.

But most of all, I would miss Edward. The one who made my heart swell for the first time…the one who thought me how to love…

The one I had fallen for.

I wish I had more time, but like everything else, everything that's perfect must come to an end.

But if I had to change one thing, I wouldn't change anything at all. I know now that everything that has happened has happened for a reason. If I hadn't ran away that night, I would never of had ran into Alice.

If my mother hadn't died, I would have never met my new family.

If I would have never ran away, I wouldn't have realized just how much Edward meant to me, and Myra and Caleb would never had been reunited with each other.

Overall, I had no regrets whatsoever.

I might not die, I might not live, but if I did die…

I'm satisfied by what I lived through.

With that thought, I prepared myself for whatever was about to come my way…

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Oh, and before you ask, no this isn't over. So don't start bitching at me (talking to you chicka and Er bear) because of the ending or making threats to me about sawing my head off. BE PATIENT!!:P I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Oh, and song that inspired this chapter was 'This Dark Day - by 12 stones' dawm good songXD well, the sooner I get reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up! so review!:D**


	13. Waking up

**Hey again! Hows everyone's easter break going? XD So, here's chapter 13! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Well, read on!**

_I might not die, I might not live, but if I did die…_

_I'm satisfied by what I lived through._

_With that thought, I prepared myself for whatever was about to come my way…_

BPOV

I knew I wasn't dead…yet. Death could not be this painful. Death was supposed to be numb, and just painless. But what I was feeling from the side of my body was beyond pain…it was agony.

I don't know how much time had passed since the incident, but I knew I was on the verge of dying one second, and the next searing pain ripped through my waist. This was torture. I had tried to cry out many times and hope someone, anyone, would hear my pleas and just end this.

But as usual, my requests were ignored.

After an immeasurable period of time, I started to feel my body and my mouth, which now gave me, will to speak, yet I was still too weak to even quiver them. Also, my eyes still remained closed no matter how hard I try to open them. But as more time passed, the pain diminished until I couldn't feel it anymore.

While I remained immobile, a few things ran threw my mind.

What was going to happen to me?

_What _had happened?

Was everyone alright?

Was…Edward ok?

Everything got clearer and clearer by the second. I was now able to distinguish that their was someone beside me, holding my hand, and that I was on a very comfortable bed. By the smell of things, I was at the Cullen household, and I could smell the venom that had been leaking from my wound wasn't there anymore. And I could also tell that…the side of my body was repaired?

I didn't feel the hole anymore, and I definitely felt less weak then what I had been.

Suddenly, whoever was beside me holding my hand moved somewhere, still holding my hand, and laid down beside me. After about a few more minutes, my smelling senses got better, and I could tell who was beside me. Edward.

I smiled to myself mentally out of happiness, and snuggled closer to him. He gasped quietly, but then wrapped his arms around me, and leaned his forehead against mine. Although I still couldn't open my eyes, I was able to move.

His hand reached up to my face and slid my hair out of my eyes, then rubbed my cheek, caressing my face, sending shivers throughout my whole body.

Finally able to open my eyes, I slowly opened them and was met by my favorite pair of topaz eyes. I smiled widely at him, which caused a smile to appear on his face as well. His eyes softened, and I immediately recognized the emotion in his eyes I hadn't been able to before.

Love. Perhaps more powerful.

"…is your leg and arm okay?" I asked. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I was worried. His eyes softened even more, if that was powerful, and nodded.

"As long as you're here, I'll always be okay. Even more than okay." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, kissed my cheek, sending enjoyable warmth through my body. I chuckled slightly, and he became confused.

"What?" He asked softly, but amusement was clear in his eyes. I shook my head and looked into his eyes.

"You missed." I told him honestly. This only seamed to confused him more.

"What did I miss?" He asked clearly confused. I smiled softly, and placed my hand on his cheek and leaned forward until my lips were only a breath away from his. His breath hitched, but the way he was looking at me, his eyes told me how eager he was.

I closed the gap between our lips, and the moment they touched, it was like sending an electric current through my body…very enjoyable electricity. His lips began to move against mine in unison after a brief moment of shock….very brief.

His arms went around my waist, while mine snaked around his neck, and tugging slightly on the back of his silky hair. A slight moan escaped his lips at my actions, which made me smile slightly against his lips. I loved getting a reaction like that from him.

When we broke apart, we both were breathing hard. We didn't need air, but that had been quite intense….and I had loved every second of it. He looked back at me, smiling radiantly, and held me tighter in his arms.

"I love you so much…I thought I was going to lose you…" He said suddenly, his eyes immediately turning sad and pained. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed it soothingly, smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled too, but it didn't touch his pained eyes.

"I never left you. I never will. My heart and everything else belongs to you, and only you. I love you Edward. When I thought you were dead, I realized I couldn't live without you. I'll never leave you again. No matter what. I'm yours, and forever will be." I admitted, and watched as his eyes swelled again the happiness I had seen earlier.

"My Bella…" He said smiling brightly and capturing my lips again, sealing what he had said. I returned his enthusiasm, until we broke apart again, breathing slightly hard.

"Your Bella." I chuckled slightly, and he soon joined me in while holding me tighter and closer…

Absolute perfection.

Suddenly, his hand was pulling my chin upwards until I was staring into his eyes again. They seemed guarded and anxious…why?

"…Do you mind if we do something tonight?" He asked me carefully, and I could tell he was afraid I would turn him down. Never.

"Anything." I answered simply, but it still made his eyes relax.

"Do you mind if I leave to set things up? I promise to come back tonight when I'm done." He asked worriedly looking into my eyes. I nodded simply and hugged myself to him and whispered in his ear.

"Come back to me quickly."

"Always." And with that, he leaned in and kissed me chastely, but still soft and passionate, and then he was gone. I sighed sadly at the loss, but it wasn't long until I wasn't alone. Before I could even blink, I was hurled backwards into the bed by 4 bodies that attached themselves to me for dear life. I laughed and looked up to see Carlisle, Caleb, Jasper and Rosalie entering while smiling at me and coming over to the side of my bed.

I looked down to see who had been my attackers. Alice was on my left side, clutching at me with all her will while dry sobbing with a smile on her face and looking at me like I was the thing that mattered the most. Then there was Myra leaning on my chest hugging my neck with dear life and smiling at me while burying her face in my neck. Then there was Esme, slightly on top of Myra, smiling motherly warmly at me.

I had to laugh at the fourth one. Out of all people, Emmett was on my right, clinging to me with a big goofy grin on his face. He ruffled my hair like I was his little sister and clutched even tighter to me.

"I missed you Belly-boo!" He bellowed at me, and noticed Rosalie rolling her eyes, but smiling warmly at me.

"I missed you too Emmy. I missed all of you…" I smiled at all of them individually; grateful I had this amazing family. They each gave me a hug, and_ a bear hug_, and we ended up talking the rest of the day about how it had been for me after I had run away, and what had happened while I had been kidnapped.

Apparently, everyone had underestimated my father, and hadn't really thought about his gift. After a while, I had to ask the question that had been bugging me the most…

"What happened after I left? I mean with Tanya?" I had to restrain from sneering her name with disgust in fear that they were still close. Apparently by the way Alice and Rosalie were making a face, I guessed not.

"The whore had fucking drugged Edward to get him to notice her because she knew he liked you and not her. So, in a bonus way, she got rid of you. But you should have seen Myra; I swear if Tanya had not left, she would have ripped the whores head off!" Emmett said, laughing at the last part while Myra was glaring at him, but ended smiling smugly in the end. Sheesh, I did _not_ want to go up against her.

"Ya, Myra was on a seriously scary rampage that Jasper had to leave from the fury radiating off of her, and the fact that he was scared, but won't admit it." Alice chuckled and hit Jasper on the shoulder, and he was looking away embarrassed but managed a smile at me.

"But, Edward was…beyond upset…I believe if Myra had not been there, he would have done something drastic…he really cares about you, Bella." Jasper said. Wow, he really did care…This only made me love him even more, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, Alice's face went blank, and everyone looked at her and waited until it cleared up. Once it did, she smirked evilly at me. Oh, shit. I knew that look.

"Everyone, out! I've got to get Bella ready for tonight." They didn't have time to ask questions, because the absurdly evil pixie pushed them out of the door in one swift movement, and slammed the door behind her. I was in for it…

"Okay. Go to your room and wait for me there. No arguing!" Yikes she was scary! I quickly opened the door and ran to my room, closing my door on the way in. I sat on the bed, and awaited the torture. Even though she was my best friend, I dearly hated it when she played Bella Barbie doll.

Just as I said the words, she busted through my door, with curling and straightening irons, a giant makeup case, a dress bag that wasn't clear so I had no idea what was inside, and a shoe box, and a shopping bag…I was in trouble.

She smirked at me, closed the door and dropped everything softly on my bed. And then the commands started.

"Go in the bathroom and take your clothes off. Knock when you're done and I'll hand you what you need." I did as she told, knowing I couldn't fight with the pixie, and made my way to the bathroom. I lightly closed my door and removed my dirty closed that I had been wearing over a week. I was actually surprised Alice hadn't changed me while I was unconscious.

Once undressed, I knocked lightly on the door, and she opened it slightly to hand me the shopping bad I had seen earlier. I took it and laid it on the counter and peeked inside.

"I. AM. NOT. WEARING. THIS!" I screeched out of fright, stepping away from the bag. I swear if I had been human, I would have been about 80 shades redder. She had bought me freaking lingerie! Why in the world would I need _this!_

"Yes. You. Are. And that's final!" Alice replied through the door, and I could tell she had a smug smile on her face by the way she said it. I was about to take control of her mind and _make _her take it back, but I thought for a moment. It wasn't like anyone was going to see it, so why not?

"Fine. But you owe me big time!" She squealed as I said this, and I sighed and put on the nice but embarrassing midnight blue lace lingerie.

I actually didn't look half bad. The skimpy, but beautiful, lacy bra accentuated my pale skin nicely and fit my curves nicely. The…practically thongs…made my hips look nice and feminine and really brought out my hair all together nicely.

"Ok, Alice, next." I said exasperated, and she handed me the dress bag and shoe box. I hung the dress bag and slowly opened it, expecting Alice to have put a dress that didn't cover my ass, but I was shocked when I saw it was a midnight blue silk halter dress, with frills at the bottom which stopped bellow my knees. I slipped it on, and when I looked in the mirror, I gasped lightly when I saw how nice it looked on me. The plunge neck line was a tad deep, but exposed only minimal cleavage, and it fitted all my curves perfectly.

Now for the dreadful shoe box, I thought to myself. I opened it and rolled my eyes when I saw it was a pair of silver stiletto heels. It strapped around my foot and ankle, which were studded with diamonds and a diamond flower on the left side of each, close to my big toe. I put them on, and was surprised when I could actually walk back into the bedroom without killing myself.

Alice gasped and squealed when she saw me. She pointed to a chair she had placed in front of my mirror, and I went to sit in it. She turned me around so I couldn't see myself, and began by curling my hair slightly, and then straightening my bangs. She then added some luster to make my hair smooth and rid it of frizzes, and some hair spray to keep it in place. Since my skin was already perfect and flawless, she didn't put on foundation and cover up. She applied some dark pink lipstick, and topped it off with some invisible lip gloss to make them shine. She applied light blush, and then put some dark blue and black colors on my eyes.

When she smiled smugly to herself and spinned me around, I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I was…holly crap, I couldn't even describe it! I smiled widely and turned around to give her a hug.

"I take it you like it?" She asked it like a question, but it seemed more like a statement. I nodded vigorously, and pulled away.

"Thank you so much, but I don't get why I needed to dress up like this. Especially the lingerie." I eyed her suspiciously at the last part. She smiled innocently before she replied.

"You'll see soon enough. 3…2…1." Just then there was a knock on my door, and I went to open it. I gasped lightly when I saw Edward, and the way he was dressed. I needed better compliments…

He looked at me…dazzled?

When he snapped out of it, he smiled brightly at me and held out his hand to me, and I greedily took it. He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly while whispering in my ear.

"You look absolutely heartbreaking tonight. It's a good thing where were going its only going to be you and I because I think I would be pulling and ripping men from you if we were going to some place else." I rolled my eyes at that but a smile was spreading across my face. He pulled my chin upwards and leaned down and gave me chaste but sweet kiss.

He leaned away and grinned at me before he pulled my hand running out of the house and into the forest. For a moment I was confused. Where the heck were we going?

I decided to keep quiet until we arrived. After a few minutes of running, he spun around and placed his hands over my eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said shocked and shaking my head to remove his hands. No such luck. He chuckled behind, and leaned close to my ear because I could feel his breath on my skin…

"It's a surprise. No peeking, ok?" I nodded slightly, and he began walking me towards wherever we were going. Then he suddenly stopped and leaned back in.

"Are you ready?" I nodded again, and he slowly removed his hands. I gasped loudly at the sight in front of me. It was his meadow, but the trees had bottled candles pinned to the branches all around, tall polls with long candles at the top all surrounding the meadow and a large mattress covered with a dark red blanket and red rose petals all around the place. It was absolutely gorgeous! And the moonlight illuminating everything nicely just made things even more heart breaking. I turned slowly around to tell him how much this meant to me and how beautiful it was, but I ended up staring at his hair, which was bellow me.

I gasped again when I realized he was on one knee and a small black velvet box was in his hand, opened to expose a beautiful silver ring, rimmed with diamonds and a large sapphire in the middle cut beautifully, and it was surrounded by larger diamonds circling it. It was…breathtaking.

He looked up at me through his long lashes and he seemed anxious and scarred out of his mind, though he didn't show it, his eyes told me everything.

"Bella, I love you, and I promise to spend every day proving how much you mean to me. I promise to love you forever, and every single minute of forever. You mean the world to me. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Wow, you guys must hate me for the cliffy, butyou guys deserve it, but next chapter will make up for it.....in more than one way. Ok, i'm just going to say it. WHY!?!?!? WHY DID YOU GUYS VOTE YES FOR THE LEMON!!! I'M A PRUDE! I'M NOT INTO THAT STUFF!!! *pout* I will wright it, but i'm not gonna like it. And you guys better not make some smart ass remarks about it because I"m a prude. (Chicka and Er Bear, that goes for you extra!) *pout* Grrrr...ya, I growled! Bite me! (god dawm it, I gotta get rid of that line...) Anyways, reviews will make me update faster, since I'm not feeling generous. But getting reviews are my weak spot. XP So, REVIEW!:D**

**P.S. Still pissed about having to wright the lemon...gr.**

* * *


	14. Pure Bliss

**0.0 Scarred. For. Life. **

**I cannot blieve I wrote this...Holly **** ****** **** ** ** * **** * ** *!!!!! GRRRRR!!!....oh well,..I wrote it, and if your not happy, I swear I will take my baseball bat to wherever you live and...well, you know the rest. My prudish eyes, mind are scarred for life! No one can repair that! :'( grrr... I have a few rules for this chapter if your about to read it.**

**1. bitch at me for the lenght, you get your ass kicked.**

**2. bitch at me if it isnt good, same as number 1.**

**3. bitch at me period...you know!**

**Well, read on.**

**AND YOU ******** BETTER REVIEW!**

**no love this time, Myra.**

**p.s GRRRRRR!**

* * *

"_Bella, I love you, and I promise to spend every day proving how much you mean to me. I promise to love you forever, and every single minute of forever. _

_You mean the world to me. _

_Will you marry me?" _

BPOV

Oh. My. God!

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that this god had actually proposed to me. _Me!_

I was still frozen in place from the shock, but I was literally doing a big happy dance in my mind, as well as crying on the inside of pure happiness, because now I could spend the rest of my life with him. _As his wife!_

My mind went over all that had happened between us, and what was happening now, and I swear I would have been crying by now if I would have been able to…

Holly shit. You have got to be kidding me…

I felt something wet slide down my cheek, and I instantly smiled. On the other hand, I was screaming at myself mentally, _what kind of freaking vampire are you?!_ Whether I was a normal vampire or not, I couldn't care less. All I cared about was the man of my dreams that was kneeling in front of me, asking me to be his wife. His face slowly began to fall, and I soon realized I hadn't given him an answer.

Well, I was about to give one hell of an answer…

Without thinking about it, I flung myself at him, knocking him and me to the ground, smiling brightly, and attacked his lips with as much passion I could muster. I broke our kiss for a moment and stared into his eyes that were staring right back at me with pure love and happiness.

I stroked his cheek and cupped it with my hand and gave him what he had been waiting for.

"Yes! I love you so much; of course I'll marry you!" I let out, practically squealing, and once again, attacked his lips, but not before I saw the most exuberant smile splay across his face. He wrapped his strong arms around my waste, sending that jolt of electricity I so longed for every second of the day.

His hands remained on my back, rubbing it soothingly up and down, while caressing my face lovingly with adoring kisses, which I gave back with as much enthusiasm. Suddenly, his tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking a silent permission to enter. Like I could deny him anything? I instantly opened, and I could almost feel his smile on his face.

When I had been younger, even now, I had always thought touching a guy's tongue with your own would be absolutely revolting, but with Edward…

It was the best thing I had ever tasted…

We explored each others mouths enthusiastically, while he kept running his hands adoringly up and down my sides. One of my hands went instinctively around his neck while my other fisted at the bottom of his silky hair, earning a moan from him…God, I wanted to hear it again…I tugged lightly on his hair, earning groans from him, which made me smile against his mouth.

I was completely loss in the bliss that I hadn't noticed that he had picked me up and brought me somewhere, because the next thing I knew, I was laying down on the blood red mattress with rose petals with Edward hovering over me. I looked up at him, slightly dazed and confused, and met his worried but lust filled eyes…

Oh my god…

"Bella…there's something I…want to…try. But, if you're…not alright…with this, please tell me…" He looked away, completely avoiding my gaze, and I could clearly see what he wanted to do, but I wanted to hear him say it…and I was also I little shocked by how much trouble he was having to get it out. Usually, he didn't have problems saying what he wanted too…unless it was something that meant a lot to him…

"What…do you want to _try_?" I asked, embarrassed by how much lust was lacing my voice, but the embarrassment went away quickly when his eyes connected with mine again. He gulped heavily before he responded, but not before he caressed my cheek in a way that would have melted any girl's heart, and leaned in closer…

"You mean so much to me…and I want to be yours in every way possible…Bella…I want to make love to you…" He confessed, and looked deeply into my eyes, but I could see that it was hard for him to just not look away…and the way he had said those words, I swear there was a puddle in my underpants…

I didn't give him time to do anything. I brought his lips to my own in a searing kiss; loving the way he moaned at the moment I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, and brought my hands down to his perfectly chiseled chest and rubbed his chest lovingly, marveling at his perfect body.

As he kept exploring my mouth and making our tongues dance together, I felt his hand rub its way up my stomach until I felt his fingers graze my breast, which made me gasp lightly…and I also felt something hard against my thigh…Oh dear lord…

He looked up alarmed that he had done something wrong, but I guess the look on my face convinced him it was okay. He brought his lips back to mine, but this time his hands went down to the hem of my shirt, and completely ripped it off. I growled playfully, which made him smirk up at me.

"I kind of liked that shirt." I stated playfully, even letting my lip jut out in a pout. He put his lips around my pout and sucked on my bottom lip, earning a moan that had escaped my lips. He broke our kiss and lifted his head to look down at me. It wasn't until a moment later that I noticed he wasn't exactly staring at my face…and I didn't have a bra on anymore…

I looked away, awaiting the rejection I thought I was going to get, but instead he placed his hand on the side of my face, forcing me to look up at him. His eyes were completely clouded with lust, which gave me an ego boost, knowing I had that kind of affect on him.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered, sincerity completely covering his voice. If I had been human, I would have been redder than a tomato by now. Once he assessed I was convinced, he kissed me adoringly once more before his hands made there way down to my chest while he brought his lips to my neck, and sucked on my (now dead) pulse point, but still made pleasure rush through my body. I moaned involuntary when his hand reached down and cupped my breast, and rubbed circled patterns around my now more than rock hard nipple.

He lifted his hand from my neck and looked down at me questiongly while his hands slid down to the waist band of my jeans. I shook my head and smirked when I saw confusion cover his face.

"You're wearing too many cloths…" I managed to get out while panting. He sighed in relief while smiling, and my hands lifted to his shirt and decided to torture him a little. I unbuttoned his shirt a slower than slow human pace while trying not to laugh at his impatient face.

I was at the third button when he couldn't take it anymore and ripped it off in a swift movement that no human would have been able to detect. I let out a low giggle mixed with a moan when he brought his hands to my pants and ripped them off completely, along with his right after. My panties were probably flooded by now, and I was a tad relieved he had kept them on. I sucked in my breath when I saw his face, now an expression of lust, love and hunger…and not hunger for blood…

I gasped loudly when he brought his mouth to my nipple and sucked on it hardly while his other hand went over to my other one and massaged it adoringly. I threw my head back in ecstasy while my hands fisted in his hair, earning another moan from him. I still couldn't believe I had this god all too myself…I was probably the luckiest, as well as the happiest girl in the entire world at the moment…

When he was satisfied with his work, he gave my other breast the same attention but looking up at me every so often to make sure I was alright with what he was doing.

When he was done, he traced his hand soothingly, but sending electric currents through my body at the same time, and made his way to my panties while kissing his way down to them. My breathing was extremely hard by the time he made his lips to the top of the thongs, which were quite low on my hips, and looked up at me, asking me silently for permission which I eagerly granted.

He took them off slowly, and when he had them completely off, he broke our gaze and looked down at my womanhood. I closed my eyes in fear, knowing I didn't really have much too look at, but I gasped and moaned loudly when I felt a finger enter me.

My eyes shot open when I felt another one enter me and pump in and out, making me do noises I thought I would never do, but they only seemed to spur him on. He crushed his lips to mine and rubbed my nipple between his other free and hand he continued to drive me insane.

When he entered a third finger, I started to feel something constrict in my stomach, like a snake about to spring for it's pray. I reached down and grabbed his hand, stopping it before I came. I didn't really want my first orgasm to be to his fingers…although they were pretty amazing.

He looked up at me worried, but I shook my head slightly and brought his lips to mine before I spoke.

"Please…I need you…make love to me." I stated, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly, but I could tell he was just as eager as I was for this. I simply nodded and sealed it with a heated kiss. I reached down and hooked my finger around the band of his silky black boxers, and ripped it down in one movement. I kept staring into his eyes, but I couldn't help a peak at the skin I had exposed, and my eyes widened extremely. One word. Enormous.

I hadn't exactly seen one before, but from I had learned over the years, he was definitely more than the average size. How was _that _going to fit? Although I barely noticed, I licked my lips in anticipation, knowing that was all mine.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and looked into my eyes the whole time, probably making sure this is what I wanted. I guess he found none, because next thing I knew, he had pushed himself into me slowly, letting me adjust to his size. I flinched a tad from the pain when he broke through my barrier, but the way he was kissing and sucking on my neck made a good distraction from the pain.

When he was fully in, he stared into my eyes until I nodded that I was ready. He kissed me passionately once more before he pulled his length all the way out, only to push it back in, making us both moan and gasp at the contact. He kept repeating the same process over and over until we found a rhythm, where I met his thrusts and ground my hips against his, creating a pleasurable friction.

After a few moments, I decided I needed more. "Please Edward, Faster…harder…" I panted out in labored breaths while my hands fisted themselves in the silk blankets on the mattress. He groaned lustfully and practically slammed into me faster than before, practically making me see stars. After a few more intense thrusts, I began to feel the coiling spring in my abdomen again, and knew I wasn't far…

"Edward…I'm going to…gnnn!" I breathed out, while I felt the spring get ready to spring any second…

"Cum for me…Cum for me Bella." He grunted out and reached down to rub my bundle of nerves. Than was my undoing, because next thing I knew, I had released and barely noticed myself screaming out his name, because I was so lost in the ecstasy. I swear I was seeing stars behind my eyes, and barely heard Edward scream out my name and felt his own release.

When I came back to, he collapsed on top of me, still inside me, and placed his head in the crook of my neck while panting. I wrapped my hands around his neck and shoulders and kissed his face and neck adoringly while he tried to catch his breath.

"That was…"

"Amazing." I finished for him.

Once he caught his breath, he looked up into my eyes and rested his forehead against mine. I kissed him lightly on his lips while he rolled us to our sides and spread the now scratched and ruined silk blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me lovingly. He stared into my eyes with so much love and intensity I wanted to cry.

"I love you Bella…" He breathed out while he placed the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him with my entire being.

"I love you too Edward…" I whispered and laid my head on his chest, just relishing the feeling of being in his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down my back while humming me my lullaby, which resulted in a smile spreading across my face in content.

Suddenly, he reached behind him and grabbed something. I looked up in time to see him take my hand and place my ring on my fourth finger. He kissed my finger with the ring, and then stared at me perfectly happy, and wrapped his arms around me once again while whispering loving things into my ear.

As the full moon began to fall beyond the horizon, I crawled on top of his chest and laid my head in the crook of his neck as we watched the sun begin to rise. As the rays touched our skin, I looked down at Edward and smiled when I saw his face, happiness and love mixed with the sparkles, and kissed him on his lips. This was perfect.

EPOV

This was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**One word. REVIEW. Or else! GR! XD I swear, if I lose my prudeness because of this, I WILL kick someones ass...or alot of someones. Grrrrr. Anywho, if you give me a hard time, (Er bear and Chicky especially), it will not be pretty. so, if you value your butts, REVIEW! XP**

**P.S. This isn't over. For the story I mean...as for the lemon bitching, I'm not so sure....Gr.**

**P.P.S GRRRRRRR!!!!**


	15. Why now?

**Heyy. Sorry, it took so long, I just didn't know how to put this chapter together. Well, I lost most of my prudness, (grrr...) but I guess making you guys wait practically a month was torure enough. Anyway, thx for the awesome reviews!**

**Well, read on!**

* * *

BPOV

It has been 3 months since the amazing night I had with Edward…The first one, that is. Since then, we had been inseparable, in more than one way…especially during the night. We had decided to get married 6 months from now, which would end up being the day of my nineteenth birthday in my human years, so the town's people wouldn't think we were too young and possibly blow our cover has Carlisle had explained it. Plus, I think I had been pretty dawm close to being death from Alice's squealing during 2 weeks…Yes. You heard me. 2 weeks of a non-stop squealing Alice. To be honest, I hadn't cared. And I still don't. All I cared about was that Edward and I were together.

Myra and Caleb were…catching up on their lost time together some place in Canada, apparently where Myra had been born. Some small town in north Ontario is what I had heard. Apparently her parents were still alive, yet extremely old, and she wanted to see them before they passed away, and Caleb went with her just incase it was hard for her…Although he was scared, but didn't admit it, because all the stories he had heard of her dad being a tad protective of his daughter…

Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Brazil for their own personal reasons. All I know is that Emmett wanted to wrestle an Anaconda, Some sort of passion he had for large and poisonous mammals, and Rosalie wanted to go shopping.

As for the third reason…Don't ask. It was obvious.

Anyways, Alice and Jasper were gone as well to visit some old friends Jasper had been with when he had been changed. So, we were alone, apart from Esme and Carlisle, but still alone since they took advantage of not having Emmett in the house…

Let's just say Edward and I decided to spend our time outside…a few miles away too. The meadow had practically become our home.

So, here I was now, lying on the damp grass in Edward's arms. The sun was out, so we had to stay away from human eyes, so we had decided to come here for the day. I hadn't argued.

"…What are you thinking about, love?" He asked silently. I lifted my head from his bare chest only to catch him looking at me curiously. He asked me this question often; since it bothered him he couldn't read my mind. I could still show him what I was thinking, but he usually ruined it by "attacking" me, and I needed to concentrate for it to be able to work.

"Just about everything that's happened. May I ask what you're thinking about?" He smiled guiltily, and I could tell his thoughts had been pretty close to rated R things…the bulge in his pants proved my suspicions.

"Well, I guess trying to refrain from jumping you would be a good description. The sun makes you look absolutely breathtaking." He usually didn't talk like that, but when he did, it only aroused me more.

I was about to say something, but I was cut off by Edward's cell phone ringing. He groaned while sitting up, taking me off his chest. I whimpered at the lost of contact, which made him smile slightly. He opened his phone and held it up to his ear.

"This better be important Carlisle." He stared at me for a moment, and then all of a sudden he was on his feet with an alarmed expression.

"WHAT?! Why would they come here!?" He practically yelled into the phone. I got up and approached him carefully. I mouthed "What is it?" He held up a finger, signaling that I wait a moment. I carefully studied his face going from panic, to anger and the finally settling on disappointment.

"Fine…We'll be there in 5 minutes." With that he closed the phone and threw on his shirt. He still didn't say anything, and so I got impatient and asked what was going on.

"…The Volturi are coming here for a visit to see Carlisle…it's a good thing Myra's not here, cause I don't think they ever wanted her to leave…at all. We have to go now. They'll be here in half an hour." I nodded and we sped off towards the house. Myra was coming home tomorrow, and since I didn't know how long the Volturi were staying, I would have to call her and warn her to stay a few more days just incase.

When the house finally came into view, we ran up the porch steps and into the living room, where Carlisle and Esme were waiting…with very messy hair. Oh dear lord. From the corner of my eye, I say Edward groan and shudder slightly, indicating they're thoughts hadn't left the bedroom yet. They smiled guiltily at us, and we went to sit down and await our guests.

* * *

We suddenly heard a knock on the front door, and Carlisle stood up to answer it. As he opened the door, I noticed they had brought 6 guards. _Six?_ I thought this was just a visit for Aro to see Carlisle!? I had seen them before from Myra's mind, but seeing them in person was a whole other thing. They looked absolutely demonic! Their red crimson eyes glowed with interest and mischief; their pale skin hid under heavy black cloaks while they entered silently and came toward us. From what I could see, there was definitely Aro, Caius, Marcus, that little evil chick Jane, her twin Alec, Felix (oh no…), Demetri, Renata.

"Carlisle! It's been a while, my friend!" Aro exclaimed, pleasantry lacing his dark voice. I had to keep myself from shuddering at the sound of it.

"Indeed, Aro. May I ask what brings you here?" Carlisle spoke lightly, yet their was an undetectable hint of irritation. I was too.

But before he answered Carlisle's question, he caught sight of me and confusion clouded his face momentarily.

"Who is this lovely flower?" He spoke in a soft voice. Ok now I was getting creeped out! I smiled slightly and shook my head when I saw Edward growled to low for Aro to hear, but I did. How could he think I would feel anything for that old creep?

"Our new addition to the family, Bella Swan." Esme said proudly. I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face, or it getting bigger but Edward's addition to the sentence. "But soon to be Bella _Cullen._" He was so cute when he was protective and a tad jealous.

Shaking his head with a smile playing on his lips, Aro started to walk across the room then suddenly stopped and stood perfectly still, and inhaled.

_Oh, for the love of god no…_

After a few moments, he opened his eyes and they were slightly wild and angry. I didn't need to look into his mind to know what scent he had caught. Or should I say, _who's. _

"Just for a visit, Carlisle." He spoke realizing he hadn't answered Carlisle's question, but the friendly tone was completely gone. I looked from the corner of my eye, and then way Carlisle and Esme looked; they realized what Aro had smelled too. I enveloped my mind with Edward's, deciding to talk in privacy.

**He knows doesn't he?**

_I'm afraid so. The moment he sniffed the air he caught her scent. _

**What is he going to do?**

…_he's planning on touching us by accident, which will show every thought we've ever had…even the ones we're having right now. He's going to look and see if we know were she is. He wants her back. BAD._

**Great. But Edward, we have to warn her. She desperately doesn't want to go back!**

_I know love, I know…_

I disconnected for the moment and paid attention to my surroundings, and was shocked to see Aro leaving. What had I missed? Suddenly, he walked closer to Carlisle and brushed his hand lightly against Carlisle's shoulder.

NO!

"We will be returning to Voltura today. We apparently have some business to take care of." Aro spoke, still in the unfriendly tone, and left, but not before I saw a large smug and determined smile to grace his face. And trust me; I hadn't missed the double meaning of his words.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, we all sat closer and it was Edward who spoke first.

"He's planning to go back alright, but not today, and not without Myra. He was blocking his thoughts from me, so I don't know his entire plan." Shaking his head at the end in disappointment. I rubbed his shoulder beside mine soothingly, and he smiled sideways at me in thanks. I smiled back then leaned back against the couch.

"All I know is we have to warn her, and _soon. _If she could move to a far location from where she is now, she'd be fine." Carlisle declared and we all nodded.

"I'll go call her, and tell her to go someplace else." I quickly stood up and headed for the phone.

MPOV

I couldn't believe how energetic my parents were! Common, they were about 90 years old! We were having a blast in my old backyard, playing soccer, yes _soccer_, and getting to re-know my folks and introducing Caleb to them. The teams were my mom, me and Lisa's husband Dawson against Caleb, my dad and Lisa. So far, my mother loved him since he was so nice and treated her well and maybe found him attractive, but I didn't exactly linger on that. My dad though…let's just says he wasn't aiming for the goal when shooting the ball. I literally had to stand in front of Cale to keep my dad from kicking the ball in his face. Why couldn't he just be happy for me and leave my fiancée alone? He had always been over protective of me, but hey, I couldn't complain since that saved my life once.

My little sister, Lisa, who was around fifty, was also playing, being the goalie for us. She was always trying to prove herself better than me, but common, I have tones of advantages right now! She still had her short brown hair and her maroon eyes, but her face was beginning to show wrinkles. But over-all, she still looked good. She wasn't as irritating as she used to be, but whenever she was checking out Caleb, I swear I growled a few times, shutting her up. Common for Christ sake, she was married!

Oh, I forgot to mention. When we arrived, they all had become suspicious immediately because how young I looked, so…we ended up telling them what I was, and Caleb too. Surprisingly, they took it quite well, but my dad was blaming the whole thing on Caleb until I told him what had happened. He lightened up, but I swear his thoughts weren't far from violent things he could do to him. My mom was a bit startled, but she had said as long as I was happy she was ok with it, and I hadn't detected a hint of a lie in that. Lisa was…well, the girl was jealous.

"Mom! Kick it over here!" I screamed, laughing slightly. With a bit of effort, she tossed the ball over to me and I ran at human speed to Lisa's goal, my opposing team. From the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb speed up to me with a shit eating grin, obviously determined to take the ball away. I wasn't having any of that. Sticking my tongue out at him, I ran slightly faster and lost interest in everything else, just focusing on getting to the goal first at human speed.

As I closed in on the net, Lisa spread her arms and legs, determined to stop the ball, but she didn't have too. As soon as I was about to kick the ball, I was tackled to the ground by someone and I was faced down. Ok, however it was was dead! I heard a bunch of groans and cheers from behind me, but I was still pissed. No one and I mean _NO ONE _stops me from making a goal. When I had been young, I had been the star player of my team, never missing the goal.

I flipped us over and next thing I knew I was looking down into my favorite pair of eyes, although I did miss the sapphire colour, he was still breath-taking. He was smiling smugly, knowing how much I hated losing, especially at my favorite sport. I growled lowly, which only made him smile wider.

"Hate the game, not the player sweetheart." I narrowed my eyes at him, but I felt myself soften just be looking into his eyes. _Weak, weak, weak girl…_I mentally chastised myself. Next thing I knew, he had flipped us over and had attacked my lips lovingly. Against everything I stood for earlier, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him just as much back. God I loved this man…

Just then someone cleared their throat and we both looked up to see everyone looking down at us. My mom was trying to restrain a smile, my sister was glaring at me with their was a slight glint of longing in her eyes, her husband was trying not to laugh and my dad…

…It was a good thing he didn't have high blood pressure or else or else he would of combusted by now.

I smiled guiltily and Caleb got off me and helped me up, but he didn't completely let go. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Did he _want_ my dad to combust?

Just as my dad was about to say something, my phone rang and I held a finger to let them know to hold on a second. The caller idea indicated it was the Cullen house, and they knew not to call me so this had to be an emergency.

"It will just take a second. Be right back…" I walked away and left Caleb there, smiling slightly when my dad and the rest of them walked closer to him. _Payback's a bitch. _I thought sarcastically.

I flipped the phone open and answered in, well, a quite irritated tone. "Hello?"

"Myra, we've got a problem…" It was Bella, and she didn't sound too good.

"This better be good Bells. You know not to call-"

"I know, I know, but this is mongo important…" I sighed loudly. Could she hurry up? I know I wasn't usually like this, but I was leaving tomorrow for god sakes! I hadn't seen my family in 50 years!

"Just spill it out Bella." I urged her on.

"…The Volturi came today…and the want you back. And I don't think their going to give you a choice." I froze instantly and dropped the phone.

_no… _

* * *

**Duh duh duh...uh oh. Whats gonna happen next? XD Well, my exams are coming soon so the updates are gonna be longer, but not as long as last time. Reviews encourage me! :P**


End file.
